There's Nothing More Important than Family
by thefanfictionnetwork
Summary: What happens when siblings are Reaped for the same Hunger Games? Zania and Nathan are about to find out. Who will escape the cruelty of the arena? What will happen to their friends? Welcome to the 35th annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor! (reviews are welcome, Be nice! I really appreciate feedback!) Rated T for violence (more towards the middle/end)
1. Chapter 1: District 9

A soft breeze ripples through my hair as I sit, watching the farmers work their fields. I love doing this when I've finished my work. My family and I live on a bit of a hill, so when I look out onto the horizon, I can see for miles. If I squint a little, I can even see the market far-far away. I'm pretty sure I can see my father and my brothers on our land. My eldest sister, Louisia, probably would've been out there too, but for the last eight months she's been helping my mom take care of the baby, Katie. That mean I usually have to watch six-year-old Alex, but this was one of the few times I had to myself; his naptime. I wish I could sit here forever, but I know I can't. Tomorrow is Reaping Day, and no one is permitted to miss the Reaping.

District 9 is the farthest district from the Capitol. In school, they say we live in a place once called 'The Prairies.' It is relatively flat here and the soil is extremely fertile; great for farming. They say District 11 is district of agriculture too, but we could not be more different. Firstly, they're on the other side of Panem. Secondly, we don't grow the same things. District 9 grows grains, like oats, barley, lentils, wheat and canola. District 11 grows fruits and vegetables.

If you asked me, I'd say we're the biggest district in Panem. District 9 is probably close to 190 square kilometers big. That's tons of farms. In the very middle of District 9 is the village where all the merchants and richer people live. The Mayor lives there, the Justice Building is there and all the shops, from clothes to food. School is held just outside of the village, but only just. The Community Home, for all the orphans, is on the edge of the district, and the rest is farmland.

There are two kinds of farmers; the rich ones and the poor ones. The richer farmers have fancy machinery like combines, and can afford to hire people to do the work for them. The poorer farmers have to use man-powered plows and other stuff like that. The only help they get is from their family.

My family is somewhere in the middle. We have enough money to get by, but we have to use all of the man-powered tools. We have about four acres of land, so it takes a lot of work, but my father say he likes it better that way. He said hard work will do us all good in the future.

I'm not allowed to help in the fields. Dad says I'm too young; I'm only twelve. He said I have to wait until I'm fifteen, like my brother, David. My other brother, Nathan, is eighteen. Nathan is stronger than David, but David is way smarter. People say that David is smarter than most of the adults in District 9. He's improved lots of my father's machinery, and has made it more efficient.

"Zania!" My mother calls me, and I groan. "Come in, and wash up. We need to start making dinner."

"Coming mom!" I call back, but I spend a few minutes longer taking in the view.

When I eventually enter the kitchen, I see Alex sitting on the floor, banging pots and pans together. Louisia is feeding Katie from a jar of mashed-up goo, and Mother is chopping vegetables.

"Finally. I was going to get you to feed Katie." Mother says sternly when she sees me come in. My mother is the nicest person in the world. Sure, she's stresses all the time, but I'd be stressed too if I had six kids. I realize she must be extra stressed today, since three of her children will have their name in the Reaping tomorrow.

My mom looks too young to have six kids. She had Louisia when she was sixteen, so she's only thirty-nine. She has long, light brown hair and large brown eyes, like me. Louisia and I look like her younger twins. Alex looks kind of like mom too, but Nathan and David have dad's spiky, dark brown hair and blue eyes. Katie kind of looks like a jumble of us all.

"Sorry, mom." I say. I help her by setting the table instead.

Minutes later, Dad comes in with David and Nathan. They all look exhausted, but my dad looks pretty happy too.

"The crops are doing great!" he says. "We may be able to harvest early." He kisses my mother on the cheek, and we sit down to dinner. Today we are having stale bread and chopped carrots. I know we have tastier food somewhere, but I also know that mom's probably saving it for tomorrow, when the Reaping's over.


	2. Chapter 2: the Reaping

I wake up early the next morning when Alex decides to start jumping on my bed. I sigh as I sit up, and see that Louisia isn't in her bed. I think she's probably be making breakfast, and I am right. Her hair is wet, so she must have been the first to use the bath water this morning. I eat quickly. I know the Reaping will be sometime around eleven. They try to synchronize all of the Reapings in the districts so they're one after another. They do that because the people from the Capitol always want to watch all of the Reapings, one after the other.

I use the bathwater next, after David. It's still slightly warm, and not yet dirty. After I'm done, I grab a towel, and go to my room with it wrapped around me. While I was washing, my mother had taking out my Reaping clothes and had set them on my bed with my token. All of my brothers and sisters have tokens too, except Louisia. My mother made them from dried wheat stalks and ribbon. She gave mine to me on my twelfth birthday and when I turn eighteen, I get to burn it. Louisia has already burnt hers, since she's now twenty-three. If I get chosen for the Hunger Games, that is what I am to bring as my token. If I win the Games, when I come home I get to burn it. If I die, then it comes home with my body and my family keeps it in memory of me. All the families in District 9 do this. My token is a circlet of braided wheat and silver ribbon, to be worn like a halo around my skull. It's very pretty, but I can't wait to burn it when I get older.

I get dressed. This year, my Reaping clothes are a sleeveless yellow blouse and a black skirt. I wear decorated sandals on my feet. Louisia comes in quietly, dressed in her formal attire, to do my hair. It only got a little damp from my bath, so she doesn't have to wait until it dries. She pins some of it up at the sides and delicately positions the circlet on my head. Then she leaves, without a word.

I return to the kitchen, and see Nathan and David. They're wearing their tokens; matching bracelets. Nathan looks rather dashing in his baby blue dress shirt, but David is too scrawny to look very good in his. My dad's eating the toast Louisia made for him. He's staring at the table. He does this every year. I don't know what he'd do if one of us were chosen for the Games.

We spend the rest of the morning before the Reaping in eerie silence. We're all scared; for ourselves, for our family, for our friends. At ten-thirty, Dad loads us up into our old wagon, and takes the reins. Our land is one of the properties closest to the village so it only takes about twenty minutes to get there. We get out, and Father ties up the horses. We make our way to the square, and the Peacekeepers herd Nathan, David and I into our age groups. I stand near the stage with all of the other twelve-year-olds.

I look up at the stage, directly in front of the Justice Building. It's fairly large, and there's a microphone at centre stage. On either side of the microphone is a glass bowl full of paper slips. I know my name is in there nine times. My parents had me take tesserae, but not much. I know one boy from the Community Home whose name is in thirty-four times, and he's only thirteen.

It is quieter here in the square than it was at home. You can feel the tension build up as we stand there for longer and longer. Finally, Palana Savandi, the official Capitol escort, makes her way on to the stage. She looks ridiculous. She has a bright purple wig on (I know it's a wig because it's crooked), and a giant matching hoop skirt with ugly frills. Her collar is popped high above the tops of her ears. Her heels have to be at least six inches high.

She taps delicately on the microphone with one of her grotesque, long, blue nails. The speakers screech, and I fling my hands over my ears. "Well, well, well! Welcome to yet another Hunger Games!" It's difficult to understand what she's saying through her silly Capitol accent. She starts talking about how we came to be here; about the rebellion, the Dark Days, and the obliteration of District 13. Then the mayor, an old woman with a heavily wrinkled face, takes the stage and explains about the Capitols mercy, and gibberish like that. I don't pay attention; it's the same every year. Finally, she's done, and Palana steals back the microphone. "Now that that's over, let me just say: May the odds be ever in your favor!" I roll my eyes. "Here we go, no for the fun part! Ladies first!" she reaches into one of the glass bowls and chooses a slip. She comes back to the microphone, and says in a clear voice:

"Zania Roberts."

My heart skips a beat, and then beats faster, as if to make up for lost time. I'm sure I heard Palana wrong; it can't _really _be me, can it? But I know it is me, because everyone is looking my way. I take a deep breath, and follow the Peacekeepers to the stage. I stand beside Palana. "And how old are you?" she asks me.

I swallow hard. "T-twelve." I whisper into the microphone. My eyes are stinging, and I know tears will come soon.

"Wonderful!" gushes Palana. "And do we have any volunteers?" I look around desperately, but no one speaks up. "Ok. Well, thank you, and now on to the boys!" Palana fishes out a name from the boys' bowl. She reads it out loud:

"Nathan Roberts."

I hear the crowd gasp, and that's when the tears really start. In no time they are dripping down my face. I look over to where my parents and Louisia are standing. My mother is sobbing uncontrollably into my father's chest. Louisia, who is holding Katie, is frozen in shock. Alex seems oblivious to what is happening.

I'm sure this is unheard of; siblings being reaped at the same Hunger Games! When Nathan reaches the stage, I throw myself into his arms and don't let go. Out of all my siblings, Nathan and I are closest. I can't believe this is happening. He awkwardly tells Palana his age. Palana asks for volunteers, but none step up.

Palana smiles into the crowd. "This Hunger Games is bound to be exciting! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"


	3. Chapter 3: Goodbyes

We are escorted into the Justice Building, and I still don't let go of my brother. Usually, for goodbyes, the tributes are put into separate rooms, but they put us together since we are a special case. My mother bursts into the room, bawling. She rips me from Nathan, and squeezes me tightly instead. Father enters with Alex, Louisia and Katie. Louisia drops Katie into Nathan's arms.

"I can't believe this," whispers my father. "This can't be happening." He hides his face in his hands.

Nathan changes the subject. "Where's David?"

"He fainted when you were called up." Mutters Louisia. "The neighbors are taking care of him."

My mother sniffles and wipes her eyes. "One of you has to come home." She cries. "I won't be able to handle losing both of you."

Nathan passes Katie to me, and embraces my mother. "We'll try."

"Promise me you'll work together!"

"Always." He answers. The Peacekeeper comes in and escorts our family out. We wait, but no one else comes to see us off. Eventually, the Peacekeepers tell us it's time to leave. I no longer cling to Nathan's waist, but his hand holds mine as we are led to the train platform. There are cameras everywhere, but we ignore them as we board the train.

Palana and two others are waiting for us inside of the train; a man and a woman. I recognize them as previous victors, and realize they must be our mentors. The man is bald and middle-aged. His face is heavily scarred. The girl, however, is much younger. She has wavy brown hair and a warm face. She sighs. "I'm so sorry this has happened." She whispers. "This is horrible. It's just so cruel."

"I know." Agrees the man. "I'm sorry, you two. I'm Sean, and this is Olivia. We will be your mentors."

Nathan raises an eyebrow at Olivia. "Aren't you a little young to be a mentor?"

"I'm nineteen." Clarifies Olivia. "I won four years ago. There's no other female victors so, yes, I am a mentor."

I close my eyes and hang my head. Sean must notice me, for he says quickly, "Let's go have lunch in the dining room. You must be starving." I keep my head down, but Nathan guides me to the dining room. As gently as he can, he pushes me into a chair. I look up. The train is the most beautifully decorated place I have ever been in. The furniture looks expensive and much fancier than anything back in District 9. Nathan is sitting beside me and Olivia and Sean are across the metal table. Palana sits at the head of the table, like a king.

"You're going to love the Capitol!" Palana giggles. "It's so much nicer, and cleaner, than the districts!" I see a muscle in Sean's jaw twitch and Nathan eyes Palana dangerously. She seems oblivious to the fact that she did anything wrong. "You're only going to be here on the train for a day, but we want you to be as comfortable as possible. Now, Nathan, your room is down the hall and to the left. Zania, you're on the right."

"No!" I cry. Everyone looks over at me, stunned. I'm surprised that I spoke, too. "No." I repeat. "I want to share a room with Nathan." Nathan pats me on the shoulder.

"I don't know if that's allowed!" says Palana.

"Do you know what our parents told us to do?" asks Nathan. "They told us to work together. To watch out for each other. We're both being torn from our family and one of us, maybe both of us, will be dead in a couple of weeks. It's the least you can do."

"Palana, its fine. They're siblings. They're scared. Let them stay together." Olivia persuades her.

"Oh, alright." Says Palana quietly. She clearly isn't used to being argued with.

Just then, some Capitol attendants carry out some platters of food. My mouth waters at the sight of the food. A giant turkey, every type of fruit known to man, rich soups and refined Capitol bread dominates the table. Nathan helps me dish up my plate, and we begin to devour our food. After last night's disappointing meal, this food tastes heavenly.

When we clear our plates, Olivia and Sean take us to the sitting room. On the television, we watch reruns of the other districts' Reapings. A few stick in my mind; the volunteers from 1, 2 and 4 all look strong and athletic. They should, seeing as they've been training for the Games their whole lives. We call them 'Career Tributes' back in District 9. I'm not the only twelve-year-old. There's a girl my age from District 12. She's much smaller than I am, though. The boy from District 7 is huge and evil-looking. There is only one other volunteer, the girl from District 6. She looks very intimidating and self-assured.

When the Reapings are done, Olivia turns the TV off. "Oh, it's so horrible. "She whispers. "This year's tributes are so young."

Sean counts off his fingers, "Two twelve-year-olds, three thirteen-year-olds and three more who are fourteen. I see what you mean."

Olivia sighs. "Well, the only good thing that comes out of that is that you're chances of winning are greater." It's ominous to think this way, but I know she's right. I think again to all of the other tributes. In two weeks, twenty-three of us will be dead. It's surreal to think about it. I close my eyes and bring my knees up to my chest. "Zania, don't worry." Says Olivia. She reminds me of Louisia, and thinking of my sister is painful. "We'll do our best to get you ready for this."

"We will." Agrees Sean. "Usually, we have to work against each other, Olivia and I, but I don't think that will be the case this year."

"Zania and I will work together." Nathan says firmly.

Sean grunts. "That's what I thought. Now, that gives us an advantage; all of our planning will be about the two of you working together."

"We know what we're doing before most of the others do." Confirms Nathan.

"Exactly." Sean looks at me. "Are ready to start planning now, or do you want to wait?"

"I don't know." I say quietly. "Can we wait until tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course. Sean and I will start talking tonight, and we'll discuss it tomorrow, before we get to the Capitol." Says Olivia. I glance out the window. We're going so fast, the landscape is a blur.

"When will we get to the Capitol?" I ask nervously. "What time is it now?"

Palana responds from the other room, "It's about four o'clock," she yells. "We'll be in the Capitol around ten-thirty tomorrow."

"Okay, so we can't strategize with you once at the Capitol." Explains Olivia. "At least not tomorrow night. You'll be with your stylists, preparing for the Tribute Parade." She thinks for a moment. "Can you be up by eight? That gives us enough time for you to have breakfast and for us to get a lot of talking in." Nathan and I promise that we will be up by eight.

I sit in front of the window, watching the scenery zoom by for a while, until Olivia tells me it's dinner time. The food is still magnificent. By the time we are done eating, it is quite late. I change in mine and Nathan's room, and then wait outside the door until he's done. When I come back in, he too is dressed in pajamas provided by the Capitol. He gently removes the circlet from my hair and places it on the bedside table beside his token. We crawl into bed, and I curl up against my older brother's chest. He holds his arm around me protectively.

"Nathan?" I say.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to win." I whisper. "Not if it means going home without you."


	4. Chapter 4: The Remake Centre

Just as we promised our mentors, Nathan and I are up at eight o'clock. Palana tells us we can serve ourselves, as there is a buffet in the dining room. I help myself to some waffles and a tiny bit of fruit. Nathan must be hungry, for there is a mountain of food on his plate. We sit cross-legged in the sitting room because the chairs in there are comfier. I finish eating before Nathan does, but that is to be expected, considering how much he took from the buffet. Olivia comes in close after we did, but Sean doesn't show up for another half-hour. Olivia tells him he must eat while they strategize with us.

"So." Begins Olivia awkwardly.

Sean interrupts her impatiently. "Would you two be up to making an alliance with tributes from other districts?"

I shrug, and Nathan says, "It depends on who it is. I don't want any Career allies, or that girl from six. The boy from seven is a 'no' as well."

Olivia nods. "Yes, that was not what we were thinking either."

"That's something you two need to work on during training." Instructs Sean. "During your lunches, don't be afraid to socialize with the others. If you've seen any of the previous Games, the tributes with allies go far. They usually make it to at least the top ten; it depends on the tributes in your alliance though, of course."

"Of course." I mutter quietly, so only Nathan can hear me.

"Try tributes from 8, 10 and 11." Olivia suggests. "They're usually nice, and not bad on the 'survival' side of things."

"Ok, cool." Says Nathan. "Try to make an alliance with the tributes from 8, 10 and 11. Got it. Anything else?"

"Palana, what time is it?" calls Olivia.

"Nine-thirty!" Palana sings back. Today she is dressed in gold, browns and yellows. She told me it is in honor of District 9. I decided sometimes, she isn't half bad.

"That means we will be in the Capitol in about an hour." Says Sean. "We won't talk about your strengths until tomorrow. Why don't you two get dressed? You can't arrive in the Capitol in your pajamas." For the first time since the Reaping, I smile. The uptight, high-fashion citizens of the Capitol probably wouldn't enjoy it very much if we wore pajamas all day!

I change into comfortable cargo pants and a black long-sleeved shirt. Nathan dresses in plaid shorts and a white shirt with a collar. He returns my token to my head, attaches his around his wrist, and we leave the room together. We ask Palana questions about the Capitol until the train enters a tunnel, and I know we are finally here. Nathan and I dash to the window and stare at the clean-looking Capitol. The buildings are huge, and everything looks high-quality and chic. I am now more nervous than ever. Nathan reaches for my hand, and I take it gratefully. I watch the eager Capitol fans cheering as we pull into the station. I wave slightly, and they all scream wildly. Nathan starts to laugh.

"I know." Smirks Olivia. "They're crazy, aren't they?" The train stops, and Palana ushers us to the door.

Before we leave, Sean calls, "You're going now to meet your stylists. You may not enjoy the experience but do whatever they tell you to."

I nod to show I understand and Palana escorts Nathan and me to the Remake Centre. We walk into the building, and there is a long corridor with doors on either side. On the left side are the boys, and on the right, there are doors for the girls. A number on the door indicates which district's tribute's room it is. Palana takes us to the '9' doors and Nathan disappears into the left room. I go through the right door. Three people are waiting for me, and I can tell they're from the Capitol because of what they're wearing.

"Zania!" one squeals. "You're here! I'm Ziza!"

"I'm Mara." Says the man in the corner excitedly.

"And I'm Hallie." Says the last, more serious one. "We are your prep team."

They start by removing hair from my body. They then wash the hair on my head that they didn't remove and dry in quickly. They moisturize my skin, and paint my nails with a clear coat. They circle me, and I feel self-conscious since I have nothing on.

"She's ready for Kerany." Announces Hallie, and Mara leaves to go fetch my stylist. Hallie and Ziza go too, leaving me alone. Kerany comes in, and I see she looks as ridiculous as all of the others. Her eyebrows are unnaturally high and her face is plastered with makeup. She wears nothing but a silver bodysuit, and I think to myself that she looks like a surprised clown.

Kerany circles me just as the prep team had, then says in a deep, exotic voice, "Put your robe back on. Lunch is here." I think it's weird how she rolls her 'r's. I hastily tie my robe around my body and sit with her on a couch in the middle of the room. The sandwiches they have on the table are delicious. "Your brother's stylist and I were talking, and we think we want to emphasize the unity between you two through the costumes."

I raise and eyebrow. I'm not sure what she's saying, so I clarify, "You want us to dress sort of the same?"

"Is that not what I just said?" snaps Kerany hotly. "Now, District 9 is the district of farmers. Moray, the other stylist, and I have decided to dress you as farmers." I knew we would be farmers. The District 9 tributes are dressed as farmers every year. I think the stylists need to be more creative.

Kerany tells me to stand up, and the prep team scurries back in. They dress me in my costume, do my hair and apply my make-up, but I have no idea what I look like. My eyes have been closed for the last few hours.

"Open your eyes." Kerany orders impatiently, and I reluctantly obey her.

Ziza leads me to a mirror. My hair had been woven into two braids with gauzy red bows tied at the bottom of them. I wear a checkered red blouse and a denim skirt. Cowboy boots come up to my knees, and my token has been returned to my head.

"Your circlet," says Kerany, "It would not last long in the arena. I sprayed it with a concoction of mine. It is as strong as steel, and it will last forever."

"Thanks." I mutter.

"Moray and I want to _show _you are farmers. While in the chariot, your brother will carry a pitchfork, and you, a spade." I nod. "The Tribute Parade starts in forty-five minutes." Kerany says exactly. "We shall not be late. Come."

She leads me into a back room, and I see that it is not a room, but a tunnel, and it leads to a large, stable-like room. Most of the other tributes are here. Nathan is already there with his stylist, standing beside our chariot. It is decorated by gold representations of wheat and our horses are golden as well. Nathan is wearing cowboy boots and denim overalls, but no shirt underneath. It looks good though. The females in the audience will be screeching in delight when they see him, I'm sure. I see he's wearing his token too, and I wonder if Kerany sprayed it with her special life-lasting spray.

"Hey Zania." He grins. I hug him around the middle.

Olivia and Sean approach us. Sean speaks, "Now, usually, we'd tell you to try to be the most memorable possible, but you two are already big in the Capitol. Everyone knows who you are, since this is the first time siblings have been reaped together. Instead, I'm going to tell you to stay close, and try looking a little…arrogant. The sponsors will see that you two are together, fighting and ready for anything."

"It's time to go!" shrieks Palana. "Quick, get into your chariot!"

Nathan jumps into the chariot, but I struggle to get in, so Sean lifts me. Moray passes up the Pitchfork and the spade. Once we are both positioned, Nathan puts his arm around my shoulders and anchors me to the chariot. I try to hide the fear from my face as Nathan whispers, "Get ready." Our chariot is pulled into line, behind the chariot from 8, and slowly, our chariots enter the arena.


	5. Chapter 5: The Tribute Parade

Paste your

I hear the cheers as the District 1 chariot leaves the stable. The procession has begun, and slowly, the other chariots enter one-by-one. Our chariot rolls slowly into the city, and I hold my head high, hoping I look confident and fierce. I hear cheers as we ride towards the city centre. I smile slightly and we keep moving. Nathan glances up at the giant screen, and sees a live feed of us. "You kind of look scary." He says with a smile. I roll my eyes at him and he laughs.

The chariot comes to a stop in front of President Snow's mansion. The thirty-something-year-old president is standing on his balcony. "Welcome tributes," he calls, and the crowd goes silent, "to another Hunger Games. Again, we must ask ourselves, why must we sacrifice so many young lives? How did the Hunger Games become necessary?

"War. Terrible war. Widows. Orphans. A motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. 13 Districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them and protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace; hard fought, sorely won. People rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost. When the traitor was defeated, we swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute one young man and woman to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor, bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and forgiveness. Henceforth and forevermore, this pageant was to be known as the Hunger Games."

President Snow pauses for dramatic effect. I know his speech by heart, for it never changes, year after year. "Now we begin the thirty-fifth Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The crowd roars, but I'm getting tired of that phrase.

The chariots wheel us back into the stable and Palana greets us, squealing. "You were wonderful!"

"Thanks!" I blush modestly.

"Great job!" says Olivia, and she helps me jump down.

Sean pulls both of us close, and whispers urgently, "Nice job, but we have more pressing issues. Over there are the tributes from District 10. I'm friends with their mentor, and he says they're quiet and friendly, but scared, and don't like their chances. He thinks an alliance is a good idea. I want you two to go over there, and try to make an alliance."

"But you said to do that during training!" argues Nathan.

"And now I'm telling you to go talk to them." Snaps Sean. "The more time you have to collect allies, the better."

Nathan's still grumbling when I leave, marching up to the District 10 tributes alone. Suddenly, I am gutsy and brave. The girl looks my age, but the boy looks closer to Nathan's. She's very short with curly blonde hair, but she's also quite muscular. The boy has big hands and big shoulders, with long hair that covers his eyes. The boy is dressed like a cow, and the girl, a pig. "Nice costumes." I say without thinking. I hope it doesn't offend them.

To my relief, the girl smiles. "Ridiculous, aren't they? I'm _sure_ we'll get _tons _of sponsors in these."

I grin. "I'm Zania."

"Addalie." I shake her hand, and she introduces her counterpart as Mark.

"You're the girl who got Reaped along with your brother, aren't you?" the boy asks.

I lower my gaze. "Yeah, that's me." I still feel depressed whenever I think about the Reaping and my family back home.

"I'm so sorry." Says Addalie.

"It's okay." I mumble. "I just hope we can both survive until near the end. I don't want to die in the bloodbath. That'd be easier to do with an alliance." I take a deep breath, bring my eyes back up, and look pleadingly at Addalie. "I'm going to cut to the chase. I think you two are bound to be competitors, and my brother and I would like to form an alliance with you. You two seem nice enough, and I know you want to win as much as I do. We'd all have a better chance at winning if we join forces for the beginning of the Games." I am amazed at how much I spoke. Apparently, they are too, because they both looked a little surprised.

"You have a point." Says Addalie. "The Careers always outlast everyone because they work together."

I think Mark raises an eyebrow, but I can't see under his hair. "True, but they've also been training their whole lives."

"So we'll make an even bigger alliance." Nathan says, and I jump. I didn't see him come up behind me. He introduces himself to Addalie and Mark. "Think about it. We'll have four times the sponsors, since we'll share what we get, we'll have more protection, since there'll be more of us, and we might even get some better stuff than we usually would at the Cornucopia, since we'll have each other's backs."

Addalie bites her lip, considering. "I'm in." she finally says. "I'm a weak-link already, being a younger tribute. I have a better chance of winning if I team up with you."

"Yeah, okay." Agrees Mark. I know Nathan's arguments won them both over. We all shake hands once more, sealing the deal.

"Are you considering bringing anyone else to the alliance?" asks Addalie enthusiastically.

"We're thinking about the tributes from 8 and 11." Nathan admits. "Our mentors told us to work on the alliance during training."

"We'll help you out with that when we can." Mark says, motioning between himself and Addalie. "But we're open books now. No secrets. We need to know each other's strengths and weaknesses, so we can protect each other."

"Of course." I say. "We need to work together to beat out the Careers."

"Apparently, the building we're staying at until the Games has a roof." Says Addalie unexpectedly. "My mentor told me about it. We can meet there when we get back, and talk strategy. He said it's very loud up there. Harder to be overheard."

"Sounds like a good place to start planning." Says Nathan. "Zania and I will meet you there." I wave goodbye to the two of them, and Nathan pulls me back over to where Sean and Olivia are standing.

"How'd it go?" asks Olivia.

Nathan smiles. "Their names are Addalie and Mark. And they're in."

"Good." Says Sean. "This is a good start."

"We're meeting them on the roof to get a plan together when we get back!" I pipe up happily. The fact that we now have an alliance gives me a new sense of hope and excitement.

"Even better!" exclaims Olivia. "We'll know what we're doing _way _before the Careers do! Be sure to tell us what you four come up with when you get back!"

"Okay." Replies Nathan. "And during training, they say they'll help us get the tributes from 8 and 11 to join."

Sean grins. "You know, I think this will be a Career-free Games in a week!"

Palana steps awkwardly into the middle of our conversation. "I'm sorry to interrupt you," she says sweetly, "But our rooms are ready. We should probably get going to the Training Centre."

We follow Palana to a large tower in the City Centre, and she leads us into an elevator. "Each district has a floor to themselves." Explains Palana. "We're on the ninth floor, since you two are from District 9, and the _real _training centre is in the basement." I look at the elevator control panel and notice, with a smile, the button labeled 'roof'. There's another button labeled 'training', and I'm pretty sure I know what's on that floor. Palana pressed the button labeled with a '9', and the elevator shoots upwards.

Our new, temporary home looks exactly like the train, except everything's bigger and there are rooms for Kerany, Moray and the prep teams too. Nathan and I go to our room, change out of our costumes, and into something more comfortable. My hair is super wavy from the braids, but otherwise, we erase every trace of the farmer costumes.

Quickly, so Addalie and Mark aren't waiting for us too long, we slip into the elevator, and press 'roof'.

Addalie and Mark are waiting for us. They, too, changed out of their costumes and I can't blame them. They looked so stupid in their giant animal suits.

We don't do much, except talk about our families back home, and how the Capitol differs from our districts. Somehow, this isn't the kind of planning I thought we'd do, but I don't mind. I like hearing about the other district, and I start to really trust Addalie and Mark. I know that for me to survive they have to die, but I try to forget that. My only concern is to outlast the Careers, and I think that, now, I can.

document here...


	6. Chapter 6: The First Day of Training

I wake up from a nightmare, where the girl from District 4 was slowly slicing Nathan, Addalie and Mark into tiny pieces, and she was telling me I was next. Then I see my mother's face saying, 'One of you has to come home' in a scary, echoing voice.

When I open my eyes, Nathan is looking at me with a concerned expression. "Are you alright?" he asks me. "You were crying and screaming and thrashing around. I didn't know if you were asleep or awake."

I wipe the tears from my eyes. "I'm fine. It was just a nightmare. Go back to sleep."

"There's no point in going back to sleep. It's nearly morning." He answers. I wear the same thing I did the day before. I know Kerany will probably have me change into something else for training.

I serve myself again, and eat while looking out the window. I've never been so high off of the ground. I can see over many of the buildings, and it looks so beautiful, but I can't help but think that District 9 is so much prettier. The fields have a natural beauty that the Capitol could never achieve.

The sun slowly rises over the giant city as the District 9 support team slowly wakes up; first Sean, then Morjay. Olivia comes next and Palana last. Kerany is nowhere to be found.

Sean assembles us (Olivia, Nathan and I) in the sitting room. He tells us, "You're going to training now. I want you to tell me now what you think your strengths are."

"I'm pretty strong." Admits Nathan. "I can work with a pitchfork, which isn't much different from a trident, and I'm okay with a knife."

"That's a good place to start." Says Olivia. "What about you, Zania?"

I have to think really hard before I answer her. "I'm observant. I notice details most people might overlook. I can light fires, and cook food."

"Those are good skills to have." Sean tells me. "Lots of tributes freeze to death, or die from eating something poisonous or raw."

"Why don't you two try to get to as many stations as you can today?" suggests Olivia. "When you know what you do good at, work on it."

"Can you make fires quickly?" Sean asks me.

I nod. "When my mother can't light the furnace fires, I do, and I can make a large fire in about twenty seconds."

"Stay away from the fire-making station, then." Sean instructs me. "Save that for your private session. Nathan, how much can you lift."

"I do most of the heavy lifting in the fields, like carrying the hay bales and machinery." Nathan explains. "The most I've ever lifted was about two hundred pounds, and I nearly crushed me."

"Steer clear of medicine balls, but in your private session, be sure to show them how much you can lift, and how far you can throw the weights." Sean considers something for a moment, then continues, "Try out the trident and if you think you're pretty good with it, use that for your private session too."

"I advise you to work with some swords, visit the edible plants station and throw a few knives." Says Olivia. "Knot-tying and snares are always helpful, so visit that station. Zania, I want you to try the obstacle course."

"Why?" I demand. I've heard about how hard the obstacle course is, and I was thinking about avoiding it.

"You're small." She replies simply. "You look fast and agile to me. Try it during the group training. You may learn you have a secret ability."

Suddenly Kerany flaunts in, followed by my prep team. "Zania, come with me at once. We need to get you ready for training."

"Do we really need that much time?" I ask her. "Why isn't Moray taking Nathan to get ready?"

"Because Nathan isn't getting 'The works'! You are going to look fabulous, much better than the other tributes."

"What's the point? It's not like any sponsors will be there watching me."

"No, but the gamemakers will appreciate it, and it will intimidate the other tributes." Says Kerany angrily. Ziza and Hallie each grab one of my arms and Mara pushes me from behind, into Kerany's room. They pile my hair elaborately on my head, interwoven with my token. Make-up is applied to my face with a steady hand. Kerany has me dress in a skin-tight black body suit and combat boots. I look like a whole other person.

Moray has dressed Nathan up too, but I notice his hair is product-free and his face is washed clean, no makeup at all. He's wearing black track pants and a matching sleeveless shirt.

"I can see what Kerany meant." Nathan says n mock approval. "You look like you're from District 1! Very scary!"

"Shut up!" I cry. "That's the last thing I want! I just want to be myself!"

"You look fine." He assures me. "A little fancy, maybe, but don't worry about it."

Sean and Olivia lead us to the elevator and press the 'training' button. Before it goes down to the training centre, it stops on the 8th floor, and the tributes from District 8 get on the elevator with their mentors. Sean nudges me, and I remember he said about trying to get an alliance with them. I smile broadly, in a friendly way, and the girl smiles back. She's pale and freckled, with tangled red hair. The boy, however, frowns suspiciously. We're on the training level in an instant. Olivia and Sean send us through a large, metal door, and into the training centre. They leave us there.

The training centre is humungous. I can see targets for bows and knives, and dummies used for swords, tridents and other blunt weapons. There's a pile of rope in one station, used for practicing knots and snares. I see a computer where you can try to choose the edible plant amidst the poisonous ones on a simulated game. A trainer is teaching hand-to-hand combat and another is teaching camouflage.

A burly trainer is standing in the middle of the room. He's wearing sunglasses, even though we're indoors. The other tributes are assembled around him, so Nathan and I join them. "Now that we're all here, I can begin." He growls. "My name is Hassan, and my job is to whip you twenty-four into shape. When I'm through with you, you will all be competitors in that arena. Some of you think you already know all of this, that you're too good for the rest of us. I say you should probably check your survival skills, which may be lacking. Don't underestimate he camouflage, knot-tying and edible plat stations. These skills may save you once in the arena. You are forbidden from fighting with each other; save that for the Games, when you can fight all you want. If you want someone to help you practice, we have trainers on hand, although today we are missing a couple. They will be back tomorrow, and I'm sure you can wait until then." Hassan dismisses us. Addalie and Mark invite me and Nathan into a huddle.

"I'm supposed to skip weights and Zania isn't allowed to go to fire-building." Nathan whispers. "You two?"

"Our mentors told us to avoid spears." Addalie responds. "They're a little like cattle-prods, and we both are pretty good with those."

"Why don't we all go to different stations?" I suggest. "That way, if we can't visit all of the stations, someone in the alliance will have been to that station."

"That's not actually a bad idea." Says Mark approvingly. "Any stations you guys want to do first?"

"I want to try out a trident." Nathan replies.

"I'd like to work on my hand-to-hand combat." Smiles Addalie.

"I'll try the obstacle course." I say.

"And I'll go to camouflage." Mark finishes. We all break away from our huddle and head to our designated stations.

There aren't many other tributes in line for the obstacle course; the boy from 5, the girl from 7 and both from 12 are there. Directly in front of me is the girl I remember being from District 11. She has dark skin and her sleek, black hair had been chopped into a bob. District 11 was on the list of districts Sean told me to try to add to the alliance, so I watch her when it is her turn. The first obstacle is monkey bars, and she takes them three at a time. She jumps the gap that we are supposed to cross by using a tightrope. When she gets to the rope ladder, she scrambles up it like a spider. She is done the giant course in two minutes. I clumsily go through the obstacle course after her, but anyone would look bad at it if they went after the girl from District 11.

I look around, and find her at the knot-tying station. Without thinking, I go there too.

We go to two more stations (camouflage and hand-to-hand combat) before she notices me. I sit beside her at the edible plants station, and she stares at me curiously. "Why are you following me?" she asks quietly.

I stutter. "I-I, you were just so good on the obstacle course, I wanted see what else you could do."

The girl cocks her head to the side. "You're Zania. From District 9." It is a statement, not a question.

"Yes." I answer her. "How did you know?"

"I have an eidetic memory." She says. "I remember everyone. I remember everything. I remember you from the Reaping reruns."

I consider that for a minute, and I decide it sounds pretty cool. "What's your name?" I ask her.

"Breah."


	7. Chapter 7: Protected

I follow Breah around until lunch. I ask her to sit with me and the rest of my alliance and, thank goodness, she agrees. Everyone introduces themselves on cue, but I know this is pointless since Breah remembers them from the Reaping reruns. She seems curious about the fact that we are all friends. "How?" she keeps asking.

Finally, Nathan answers her. "We've made an alliance for when we're in the arena."

Breah smiles. "And you want me to join you, don't you."

"Yes." I say. "We could use a fighter like you."

She takes a monstrous bite of a cookie. "Okay." She then says quietly.

"Okay, what?" asks Addalie, since she wasn't really listening.

"I'll join you." Answers Breah. "But you know we can't all survive, don't you?"

"We know." Mark says solemnly. "But we'll have-"

"-A better chance of winning while in an alliance." Finishes Breah. "I agree. And I already know that if I don't win, I'd rather one of you did."

"Great!" says Nathan. "What about the boy from your district?"

"No, Harvey won't want to join an alliance. He's too proud and arrogant. He thinks he'll win in a landslide, but I've seen him working in the orchards. He's weak."

As it turns out, Breah knows a lot about the other tributes, just by watching them. She tells us the Careers are already acquainted, and have spent the morning trying to intimidate the other tributes with their skills.

"District 1's tributes are named Satin and Mahogany. Satin's stronger than Mahogany is, but he is better with weaponry. He spent most of the morning throwing javelins." Breah explains. "Vella, the girl from 2, is the youngest Career I think. I'm not sure how old the others are. The boy from 2's name is Dane. His weapon is a sword; he hasn't put it down all morning." I glance over to the Career table, and see that Breah is right. The boy with blunt features and electric blue eyes from two is sitting with a cruel sword lying on the table beside him. Breah continues, "The boy from 4, Jason, doesn't seem to like the other Careers. He kept to himself this morning. And the girl from 4 is their leader. Her name is Kelly. She isn't the biggest or the strongest, but she's definitely the smartest. She's cunning. I think she'd be the biggest threat of them all. Oh, and she can throw knives more accurately than I've ever seen."

"Yikes." Says Mark. "She sounds like a real piece of work."

Breah gives him a knowing look. "She is. The other two tributes who might be competition are Payla and Xavier. Payla's from District 6, she's the one who volunteered. If I didn't know better, I'd think she was a Career. I believe they tried to recruit her, but she declined. The spear instructor wasn't here this morning, so she bullied the hand-to-hand combat instructor into fighting her. She kicked his butt with her spear. Xavier is from District 7, so that explains why he's so good with a hatchet; 7 is the lumber district. All he does is argue with Sahra, the girl from his district. I don't think they really liked each other all that much before the Reaping." Breah stops, and looks at me. "Is there any other tributes you're wondering about?"

I answer her, "How about the tributes from District 8?"

"Georgie and Carter." Breah says automatically. "You are thinking of having the join us?"

"Yes, we were thinking about it." Says Nathan. "Do you know much about them?"

"I know the girl, Georgie, is good with a sword. She's almost as good as Dane is. Carter is quite clumsy. He was trying to throw a few knives and he nearly dropped a couple of them on his foot." I laugh.

Hassan tells us that lunch is over, so we leave the cafeteria and go back for more training. We decide that Addalie and I would follow Georgie, and Nathan and Mark would follow Carter; so we can try to convince them to join us. Addalie spots Georgie over with the swords again, and we follow her to that station. Addalie had already been to this station, but I have no idea how to use a sword. I swing it around bunglingly, and I can hear Dane jeering at me from across the station.

"It's okay." I hear someone whisper, and I jump. "Your grip is just wrong." I see Georgie beside me. She's eyeing Dane angrily. "He's been heckling me all morning." She explains. "But I don't care. When I'm done practicing, I'll be just as good as he is. Anyway, just relax your hands a little. Not too much, just a little." She demonstrates, and I try it. I can automatically see a difference and my swings are much more fluid.

"Thanks!" I tell her.

"I know you've made an alliance." Georgie says quietly. "The others will find out soon enough with you five spending all your time together, but I heard you talking to the tributes from District 10 at the Tribute Parade. I know you want to be allied with me."

I look deep into her intense grey eyes. "Will you? Will you help us?"

"I'm two years older than you." She confides. "My family is the poorest in our district. I have so many siblings. My name was in the Reaping sixty-five times. My father knew chances were good I'd get chosen. He trained me and my sisters. I'm practically a Career. I have a great chance of winning this. But I want you to win this." I gasp, and she continues. "It's so unfair when twelve-year-olds get Reaped, they never stand a chance. It's even worse that your brother got Reaped, but he actually _does _have a chance at winning. You don't." Her words hurt, but she smiles at me sympathetically. "I'm joining your alliance, but not to help the others. I want to be your personal bodyguard. That'll show the sick people in the Capitol, when a twelve-year-old wins!"

I grin. "Addalie, come here!" I call, and I formally introduce the two.

Georgie spends the rest of the day teaching me how to use a wide array of weapons. I can't use any of them very well, but at the end of the day, I know that I'll be able to handle any weapon in the Cornucopia, where they store all the weapons during the Games.

I don't wait for Nathan when it's time to leave. Addalie and I ride the elevator with Georgie and Breah. Georgie gets off first, but not before she gives me a hug. "See you all tomorrow!" she cries happily, and she skips out of the elevator.

I'm next. When the elevator reaches my floor, I turn and smile at the other two. "Goodnight!" I say.

"'Night Zania!" calls Addalie, and I step out and into the District 9 apartment. Olivia and Palana are waiting for me at the table.

"How was your first day of training?" Olivia asks me.

"Where's Nathan?" Palana demands.

"Its okay, Nathan's coming." I say. "Where's Sean?"

"Sleeping." Replies Olivia.

"Too bad. I'm sure he'd love to know that we convinced the girls from 8 and 11 to join the alliance!" I laugh.

"Did you really?" says Olivia. She looks stunned.

"Yes we did!" I exclaim proudly. "Breah and Georgie are now part of the alliance!"

"Great job!" smiles Olivia. "I'll be sure to tell Sean when he wakes up."

Palana grins broadly. "You should go clean up. Dinner will be at any moment." I go to the bathroom Nathan and I share, and I scrub every trace of makeup from my face. The foundation, primer, mascara, lipstick, eyebrow pencil, eye shadow and glitter trickle down the drain. I look a billion times better already. When I finally leave the bedroom, I'm in my pajamas. The only part of Kerany's work I save3d was the hair, because it looked really cool.

When I come back to the dining room, everyone is seated at the table, but the Capitol people haven't served the food yet. I slide into the chair beside my brother.

"Any luck with Georgie?" Nathan asks me.

"Yeah, she decided to come along with us." I tell him. "What about Carter?"

"He told us we're stupid, and that we'll all kill each other on the first day." Laughs Nathan. "He seems pretty paranoid."

"You've still got a pretty strong treaty." Commends Sean. "Just remember; once in the arena, watch them carefully. They may decide to betray you at any moment."

"We'll watch for that." Nathan promises him.

Olivia speaks tentatively. "What till you two do if you make it to the final two? Only one of you can come home." Instantly, she knows that was the wrong thing to say. I burst into tears, and Nathan glares angrily at her. I don't eat, but go hide in my room. I collapse into a ball on the floor.

Nathan comes in a while later, after he's done eating. "Olivia says she's sorry." He grumbles. I sniff and nod my head slightly. Nathan picks me up, and gently places me on the bed. He changes in the bathroom and then slips under the sheets of the bed.

"What if that does happen, Nathan?" I grieve. "What happens if we _are _the final two?"

He looks at me, his expression stony. "You're going home, Zania. No matter what. I will personally hack down every single tribute in that arena to keep you safe. If it comes down to the two of us, I will kill myself so you can go home."

I start to cry again. "But you can't!"

"Zania, I wouldn't make you watch! I'd send you to hide somewhere or something."

"That's not it!" I howl. "You're my brother! You can't die!"

"Be real." Nathan argues. "We're in the Hunger Games now. You have to face the fact that one of us is definitely going to die and I'm going to o all I can to make sure it isn't you."

"Nathan, I'm scared."

He squeezes me into a hug. "I know, I know. But I'll protect you, I promise."

I feel secure in my brother's arms. I feel like nothing, or no one can hurt me, but I know I won't feel this way for long. Now I have two bodyguards, and I know this should make me feel safe, but it doesn't. I just feel more vulnerable than ever.


	8. Chapter 8: Breakdown

I'm sorry guys, I may not be able to get another chapter ot for a while, since I'm out of town for a couple of day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, since it's probably the last one that's going to be out for the next couple days (unless my cousins have WiFi!) -Holly

* * *

Of course, the nightmares come back. This time, I'm in the arena. The Careers, except for Jason, are circling around me, like a pack of wild dogs. They have me tied up and Satin is holding me up by the collar of my shirt.

"Poor little tribute girl, all alone." Hisses Vella.

"So tiny, so fragile." Cackles Mahogany.

"So young." Satin whispers in my ear. I shiver.

"Hard to believe you've made it this far." Dane is jeering, just like he was in the training centre.

Kelly steps forward, holding a foot-long machete. "What, a charming little girl like you doesn't have a sponsor? No protector?" She smirks maliciously.

"NATHAN!" I scream. "GEORGIE! SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP ME!" I feel myself breaking down into tears.

"Zania!" I hear Nathan cry. "Zania, hold on, I'm coming!" Nathan and Georgie come running towards me out of the woods. They are both holding swords.

"Boys, you know what to do." Orders Kelly. Dane and Mahogany advance on my friends. Georgie is the first to fall. Mahogany impales her with his spear.

"Whoops?" says Mahogany, but his voice is unapologetic.

Nathan is filled with adrenaline. He manages to slash Dane with his sword, but Dane fights back, and stabs Nathan in the heart. I start to bawl hysterically.

"Poor little girl." Sneers Kelly. "I'd better put you out of your misery." Kelly slits my throat, and I wake up, tears streaming down my face. Nathan is holding me in his arms comfortingly. I see the sun is rising, so it must be morning. I throw my hand to my neck, but it's perfectly fine; Kelly didn't cut me after all.

"Shh, it's okay." He mutters softly. "You're alright, you're safe."

"B-but Dane, and Kelly!" I whimper. "A-and Mahogany. A-and you, y-you were dead!"

"It was just a dream." Nathan reassures me. "You were dreaming you were in the arena, weren't you?"

"Y-yes." My words are muffled by the steady dream of tears flowing down my cheeks.

"And the Careers had you, didn't they?"

"H-how did you know?"

"Lucky guess." He tells me. "You were screaming in your sleep. Calling my name, and Georgie's." I burrow my head into his warm chest, and he pats my head soothingly. "We should probably go get something to eat." He says, after a minute or two. "Kerany will want to 'beautify' you before training."

I take a couple deep breaths, and wipe the tears from my face. "Nathan, remember when I was six, and you used to carry me around everywhere?" I ask quietly.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Can you carry me to the dining room?" I whisper childishly.

He laughs. "Fine. You're so lazy!" he jokes. Nathan slings me over his back, and gives me a piggy-back ride to the table. Kerany is lounging there, and Sean is reading a book.

"Good, you're awake." Says Kerany when she sees us. "Zania, we need to get started right away. I already have your token in my room, let's go."

"Come on, let her eat!" snaps Nathan.

"This doesn't concern you!" Yells Kerany angrily. I drop down from Nathan's back, and stare at Kerany. Her face is flushed with anger, and I secretly think she must be bipolar or something.

Sean intervenes hastily, "Kerany, Nathan is right. Let her eat! And give her some space."

"I'm just trying to help!" Kerany huffs and she disappears into her room.

I eat as slowly as I possibly can, then follow Kerany. My prep team decorates me the same way they did yesterday. It's nearly time to leave when they're finally done with me. I locate Nathan near the elevator, and I'm about to follow him down to the training centre, when Olivia says, "Zania, wait. Nathan, you go ahead. I just need to talk to Zania." Nathan nods and leaves me standing by the elevator doors.

"Come with me, to the sitting room please." Orders Olivia. I nervously sit beside her on the couch.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble." She tells me sweetly. "Nathan told me you've been having nightmares and I was just wondering if you wanted to talk."

"No, I'm fine." I tell her firmly, although on the inside I am screaming, wanting her to hear me. I'm embarrassed by the dreams, they make me seem weak. And since I'm one of the youngest tributes, I'm pretty weak already.

"Zania, there's no shame in having these nightmares." Olivia tells me. "Heck, I still have nightmares about when I was in the arena!"

"It's okay." I say, my voice trembling, and I repeat, "I'm fine!"

Olivia doesn't sound very convinced when she answers me. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here. But now, you need to go to training."

I nod, and scurry into the elevator. The other tributes are already at the stations, but my friends are waiting for me in the middle of the room.

Nathan hugs me when I reach them and says, "I thought you were going to get into trouble."

"No." I laugh."It's all good."

We decide how to split up; Georgie and I head to the spear station, Mark and Nathan try out the swords and Addalie drags Breah back over to the obstacle course. I see the boy from 4, Jason, watching me closely. I give him a dirty look, and he flinches. 'Serves him right,' I think to myself. He actually volunteered to be here.

The trainers who were missing the day before are now here, so Payla has someone decent to fight. I try not to watch her, because the bloodlust in her eyes terrifies me.

I can hardly look at the Careers, either, after my dream. I subconsciously jump every time Vella shoots an arrow at a target and it meets its mark with a _thump_. Dane's sword fighting with a trainer, who cusses loudly when Dane cuts him with his sword. I hear Dane and the other Careers snicker as Dane is told off by the trainer, who is cradling his bleeding arm.

"Idiot." Says Georgie. "The gamemakers are going to make sure her perishes in the arena now."

"That's better for us." I reason. "One Career down!"

"He's not down yet." Georgie argues logically. "This just makes it a little easier, I suppose.

I catch the boy from 4 watching me often, and it makes me uncomfortable. It's like he's sizing me up; getting ready to viciously murder me in the arena. But it's not just Georgie and I he's watching. I see his green eyes follow Breah at the obstacle course, watching Nathan slice a dummy in half and looking at Addalie while she fumbles with some knots. He completely ignores the Careers and the other tributes. I think he's creepy. Nothing seems to slip his gaze.

I can't focus while he's staring at me, so I watch Georgie fight with the hand-to-hand combat instructor. She's giving him quite the workout. He's quick, but Georgie is quicker. In no time, she's brought his feet out from under him, and he's lying on the ground.

Hassan is up in the gamemakers booth. He's supervising the training while talking with the Head Gamemaker; a plump woman with ruby red skin. When he realizes what time it is, he yells at us to go to the cafeteria. I sit with my friends, but I can still feel Jason's eyes on the back of my head. Suddenly, he comes over to our gathering and slams his hands down on the table. "You're an alliance." He cries.

"Yeah, so what?" says Addalie.

"This is perfect, just perfect." Jason mutters to himself.

"What do you want?" Nathan snaps.

"To join you, of course!"

"No." Mark growls. "Anyways, aren't you with the Careers?"

Jason evades Mark's question. "Wait, now hear me out." He tries to persuade us. "I didn't volunteer at the Reaping to win. I volunteered to help someone else win. The Careers can't win this year."

"You make no sense." Hisses Breah. "Why wouldn't you want the Careers to win? You _are _a Career!"

"You don't understand. Yes, I've been training as a Career, but that's only because my dad forced me to. When I volunteered, I knew I wouldn't win. My dad was a Career, but he never got a chance to volunteer. He's been trying to live through me ever since I was twelve but I've always hated Careers."

"Why?" Georgie asks, sounding somewhat interested.

"When I was eleven, a victor murdered my mother when he was drunk and she was selling liquor in the market. The Peacekeepers left him off the hook, just because he won the Hunger Games, because he was a Career. Since then, a Career has won the Games every year except one, when that girl from 9 won. Your mentor." He says to me. "I promised myself that if I ever did get into the Hunger Games, I'd prove that other districts can win too. That underdogs can make it to the top."

"But you're a Career!" I debate. "If you win, that defeats the purpose!"

"I'm not going to win." Jason answers. "One of you are. I'm just going to help you. I can be a valuable ally; I've been training my whole life!"

"So have I!" counters Georgie.

"Yes, but I have _Career _training. I know how the other Careers work and I know their tactics inside-out. You can trust me; I have no love for the others."

Nathan stands up and jabs a finger at Jason's chest. "We'll let you tag along. But if you step one toe out of line, we will beat you so badly, they won't even be able to recognize you when they retrieve your body from the arena."

"Understandable." Jason says lightly. "I can sit here with you, then?"

"Yeah, okay!" Addalie replies. I've noticed she's very trusting. It's not like I'm going to double-cross her, but this is a fatal flaw to have when going into the Hunger Games. But the fact that she trusts us at all makes me smile, and I haven't smiled in a while.


	9. Chapter 9: Scores

When I am eating the next morning, Sean marches in and confirms what I've been dreading about later. "Today, you will be having your private sessions. This is when you will go in alone and show the gamemakers what you can do. This is your chance to light fires and throw weights and whatever else you're good at. When every tribute from every district is done, they'll assign you a training score, from 1-12. 1 is horrible, 12 is impossible. This will affect the sponsors and whether or not they'll want to sponsor you."

I play with my oatmeal boredly. It's stupid that Sean is explaining this, since they have the Games every year and we already know the protocol. I feel like there is a lot of unnecessary explaining and repeating in the Capitol. The Hunger Games has gone on for thirty-five years and I've been forced to watch every year of my life. After twelve years, you tend to remember how things work.

I know I'll only get a two or a three. I'm barely twelve years old, and I can't do anything very well, except light a fire. Unless they think I'm a pyromaniac, they'll score me low because I'm useless. The Careers always get around 8-10 as their scores, so I wonder what Nathan will get. He's so big and strong, I'm sure it will be high.

I can't eat any more. I push the grey glop-in-a-bowl away from me, as far away as I can. Even in the Capitol, oatmeal is gross. "Remember to show them the obstacle course." Nathan reminds me. "You're really good at it. I think you were the best at it, after Breah." I nod half-heartedly.

"That's news to me." Says Olivia. "What else can Zania do?"

"Well she's a whiz at recognizing edible plants. And after Georgie gave her a few pointers, she was doing alright with the swords."

"Good. Very good." Says Sean.

"It won't matter!" I cry. "I'm not as good as the other tributes! It just won't matter."

"Zania, they don't compare you to the other tributes." Olivia explains. "If you're good at something, but someone else is better, they won't score you low just because you're not as good. If you _are_ good, they'll score you accordingly."

"Whatever." I grumble. Just so I can have something else to complain about, I say, "Why hasn't Kerany dragged me off to be dressed up yet?"

"She's feeling a little under the weather." Palana replies. "She also wants to be ready for the interviews. She says your dress will be divine, and I for one can't wait to see it! I wish Kerany would design _my _clothes!"

"She's sick." I repeat, ignoring the other half of Palana's statement. "That's the best news I've heard all day."

I leave the cold oatmeal lying on the table and hurry up to my room. Since I can't find anything better to wear, I wear the black bodysuit Kerany designed, but skip the makeup and put my hair into a high ponytail. My token is secured around my head. I get quite a few compliments from my crew, and Nathan beams at me. "Nice to finally see _my _sister coming to training." He says.

When we get to the training level, some of the trainers stop us at the door, and forcefully tell us to sit down on benches in the hall. Mahogany is sitting closest to the door, since they are calling us in by district, males first. I sit in between Nathan and Mark, but I feel bad for the boy from 3 who has to sit beside Vella.

We're called in one by one. With every tribute called, I get progressively more anxious. Each session is around fifteen to twenty minutes long, so I know my session will be after lunch. By the time it _is _lunch, only six tributes have gone in.

We are permitted to eat in the cafeteria, but we don't talk. Jason sits with the Careers. He told me it would tip them off if he sat with us. I know he has a point, and even from our table on the other side of the room, I can see him eyeing them murderously when they aren't looking.

I still don't eat, although I know I should since I hardly ate any breakfast. I admit, I am hungry, but I couldn't swallow a bite if I tried. No one else seems to be eating much either. Hassan orders us back to the benches, and he says that if we are done our session, we can return to our apartments. I breathe a little easier when Dane and the others are gone. Jason is called in next, and my anxiety shoots through the roof. I wait for an hour, then another on the uncomfortable wooden benches. It's three o'clock when Hassan calls Georgie in, and I realize Nathan is next, then me. I am literally shaking in my seat. Nathan pats me on the back reassuringly.

"Roberts, Nathan." Calls Hassan gruffly.

"Good luck." I mumble.

"See you on the other side." Laughs Mark nervously, and Nathan winks.

It feels like Nathan is in there hours longer than anyone else. I worry about what must be going on. After an eternity, Nathan leaves, looking somewhat confident, and Hassan calls my name.

I walk slowly into the empty training room. Most of the gamemakers look bored and are focusing more on the food than me, although the Head Gamemaker and a few others seem mildly interested.

"Name?" one of them calls.

"Zania Roberts." I cry. "District 9."

"Proceed."

I start by setting a fire. They have matches, but I'm used to using flint and steel at home, so I use that instead. I have a roaring campfire going in a matter of seconds. A few of the gamemakers who are scribbling something on their clipboards. I get through the obstacle course quicker than I did on the first day, but I stumble a couple times. To finish off the session, I pass the edible plants test with flying colours. Finally, the Head Gamemaker tells me I can leave.

I wave to Addalie and Breah on my way to the elevator. When I reach the 9th floor, Nathan is waiting with our mentors.

"The scores won't be televised until seven o'clock." Palana informs us. "That's in four hours."

"What are we going to do until then?" Nathan groans.

"Well, you could start by telling us what you did during your session." Suggests Olivia.

"I threw a couple medicine balls, and showed them what I could do with a trident and a sword. Then they told me I could leave." Nathan recounts.

"What were they're reactions?" Sean asks.

"Lots of them weren't paying attention, but the ones who were seemed impressed when I threw the weights. I wasn't really watching them when I was using the sword and trident."

"That's okay; it's good you were focusing." Olivia smiles. I know they want me to speak now.

"I set a fire, went through the obstacle course and did the edible plants test." I say simply.

"You're gonna have to give us more than that!" cries Sean in frustration. "How do you think you did? How did he gamemakers react?"

"I built a fire pretty quickly and they started writing things down. I did the obstacle course pretty well; I only stumbled once or twice. And I got all the questions right on the edible plants test. The gamemakers just looked really bored. They weren't watching me most of the time."

"That's just rude!" exclaims Palana and I think I hear Olivia laugh quietly.

"They usually get bored around District 5." Sean tells us. "I remember when I was mentoring you, Olivia, and you told me they were singing a drinking song!"

Olivia smirks. "Yeah. At my games, the gamemakers were all drunks!"

"Don't talk about them that way!" scoffs Palana. "Reginald was very nice, and he was a very good Head Gamemaker. It was a tragedy when he died!"

"How'd he die?" Nathan asks.

"The Capitol hung him." Sean says bluntly. "The year after Olivia's game, he was too drunk to come up with any good ideas, so everything, from the arena to the mutts, was exactly the same as the year before."

"Pleasant, isn't it?" jokes Olivia. I'm thankful that I had different gamemakers than Olivia did, although it might've been funny.

We have dinner at six. Kerany joins us, and she shows no sign of ever being sick. She's as haughty and vain as ever. Moray's there too. I haven't spoken to him ever, but he seems much more reasonable than Kerany.

At seven, we gather around the television, and Sean turns it on. We started watching in the nick of time. Caesar Flickerman, the host of the Hunger Games, is on the screen, explaining training scores. Every year, his hair, makeup and clothes are a different colour. This year, it's pale green, so he looks like he's about to vomit.

"Let's get started!" he says with a smile, and I give him my undivided attention. "From District 1, Mahogany, with a training score of 9. And Satin, with a score of 9 as well." Each time he calls a tributes name, a picture of them (just a simple headshot) is shown on the screen, with their training score underneath. Caesar continues, "From District 2: Dane, who has a score of 10…and Vella, with a score of 9! District 3's Colby has a score of 5, and Maria also has a score of 5. From District 4, we have Jason, with a score of 10…And Kelly with a score of…11! "  
I don't know why I'm surprised Kelly got and 11. She is rather good with her knives. But 11 is just so high.  
I miss the scores from 5 and the boy from 6, but I tune in just long enough to hear Payla get a 9. Great.

"District 7!" Caesar goes on. "Xavier: 8. Sahra: 4." Just like the gamemakers, at about District 5, Caesar gets bored, and usually cuts down on his words. "From District 8. Carter: 5 and Georgie: 8." I silently applaud Georgie in my head, but my heart skips a beat, because I know what district is next. "From District 9: Nathan, 8!" I give Nathan a congratulatory hug. "And Zania, 6." I beam, and Nathan gives a 'whoop' of approval. I never expected to get a score that high. "District 10!" drones Caesar. "Mark: 6! Addalie: 6!" I can tell he's trying to rush the last scores. "District 11: Harvey, 5; Breah, 7. And last, but certainly not least, District 12: Luca with a score of 4, and Colleen with a score of 3." Caesar puts down his papers in a neat pile. "Great job, tributes! Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"


	10. Chapter 10: Preparations

A six. I got a six. It keeps me awake as I lie on the bed. Sure, I might've gotten a better score if I would've touched one of the weapons, but still, _a six_! That doubled my expectations! And Nathan got an eight, which I knew he would. Georgie got an eight, Mark got a six and Breah got a seven... And Addalie too. Addalie got a six! I remember the other twelve-year-old, the girl from 12. She only got a three, but I got a six.

That's all I can think about for the three hours until dawn. I know it's unwise to be too tired, but y mind is buzzing, so I don't feel too tired at all.

To my surprise, Sean bangs on the door and calls, "Wake up! We have things to do! Let's go!"

"What could we possibly be doing today?" I ask Nathan. "The interviews aren't until tomorrow!"

"I don't know." He replies. "Maybe they want a dress rehearsal." Nathan shrugs, and we put on some simple clothes (or as simple as the garments can be, coming from the Capitol) we found in the dresser drawer.

When we reach the table, I ask Sean and Olivia, "Why do we have to be up so early?"

"We have to prepare you for your interviews." Sean responds.

"Prepare us?"

"You have to know how to act. We want sponsors to like you, so you will need to be ready."

Olivia continues for Sean. "You will each spend four hours with Palana for presence and four with one of us for content."

"Sounds good." Says Nathan. "Where are we starting?"

"You aren't doing this together." Sean corrects him. "_You _are starting with Palana, and Zania is starting with Olivia."

"Why can't we go together?" I ask defiantly.

"There isn't enough time." Snaps Sean. "Please, Zania, just grow up a little, and do this. You'll see each other at lunch and dinner. Please." He's begging me.

"Fine." I say. "But I don't have to like it."

"I never said you did."

When it is time to start, Nathan follows Palana into the sitting room and Olivia leads me to her room. I've never been in there before, but it's personalized, since she stays here every year, as mentor. "Loveable." She says unexpectedly.

"What?"

"That's your angle. Loveable. Each tribute has an angle they play up when at the interviews, like mysterious, brutal or arrogant. You are loveable."

"No I'm not!" I smirk. "My mom says I'm obnoxious!"

"You are, sometimes. But when you're feeling scared and vulnerable and you need help, I think you can be quite loveable."

I roll my eyes. "What's Nathan?"

"Charismatic, I believe." Olivia says. "I haven't really talked to Sean about it. Sean is Nathan's mentor, after all. Charismatic should be easy enough for him. He doesn't have a problem talking to people." She stops, and looks at me sternly. "But let's get back on topic. No more stalling. I have four hours to teach you how to be loveable. You need to perfect your character. You have to be flawless during your interview."

Olivia spends the next four hours teaching me how to give compliments, smile adorably and what to say to make others fall in love with me. I didn't know how much there was to learn. Olivia tells me I have to be extra polite and sweet. She says the Capitol audience will eat it up.

"If you talk about your family, that might make your job a little easier." Olivia informs me. "The fact that this has happened and how you're adapting is key. Try to act like it is a tragedy, but you're keeping optimistic and hopeful. Positive, even. Talk about your relations back home. Make them _want _to send you back to District 9. You can even act a little fragile, but not too much. We want them to sympathize with you, not pity you. When you show how resourceful you are in the arena, the sponsors will be lining up."

"About the sponsors," I begin, veering off track once more. "The alliance. How...?" I don't know how to explain what I'm thinking.

Thankfully, Olivia understands me, and says, "Sean, the mentors of your friends and I will be working together. You are an alliance; so are we. District 11 only has one mentor, Azalia, but she will be helping Breah _and _Harvey. Jason's mentor, Mags, is probably the oldest of us, but she doesn't mind Jason turning on the Careers. She, in fact, encourages it. She was never a Career herself. Anyway, someone who wants to sponsor one of you is really sponsoring all seven of you."

I nod. "Olivia, at your interview, what were you?"

"What character did I 'play', you mean?" she laughs. "I was aloof. I acted indifferent, like I didn't care. Like I wasn't scared, happy, sad or excited. It was so much fun!"

"How did you win your Games?"

"I got a high training score and lots of sponsors. The Careers spared me so I could guard their supplies. I waited until there were only five of us left, murdered the two remaining Careers as they slept, and hunted down the two others. The last boy, from 5, he put up quite a fight. But I finished him off in the end."

"What was your arena like?"

"It was a bunch of intertwining caves. There was no above-ground, just the tunnels. That was a big disadvantage. The gamemakers killed off a few others by sending gas into one of the tunnels, but it spread, and killed others. The Cornucopia, I remember, was just a giant hole in one of the cave walls. It was like a labyrinth down there. It was so easy to get lost."

"Were there any mutts, or plants?"

"There were some mosses and algae all over the walls. In one cave, there was a pond with some water plants. There were mice, and rabbits, which was so unnatural. There were random piles of wood every mile or so, and tunnels that shot upwards, like vents. The gamemakers could close the vents as they pleased. And you asked about the mutts? There were these mole-like creatures. They spat out venom and had razor-sharp teeth and claws. One of the Careers got ripped apart by them, right in front of me. When I have nightmares, that's what I see." Olivia checks her watch. "It's time for lunch. I think we're done anyway; you'll play your part well!"

Palana, Nathan and Sean are already in the dining room, waiting for us. It's weird, but it seems like Palana and Nathan are ignoring each other. That makes me apprehensive about the next four hours since Nathan is hardly ever mad at _anyone_.

Capitol attendants serve us thick, creamy stew silently. I don't think I've ever heard one of them talk. They're quieter than Moray, and that's saying something. I doubt they're allowed to talk. The Capitol has such strange rules.

Sean sees me watching them "They're avoxes." He whispers. "They're traitors against the Capitol. Their tongues have been cut out; they can't talk. You're not supposed to talk to them unless you're giving them an order." I look at the avoxes again, differently though. What crimes did they commit? How bad does the crime have to be to become an avox? I know I can never look at the attendants the same again.

Palana clears her throat awkwardly. "Erm, Zania, I think we should start soon..."

I finish the last of my stew. "Yeah, okay." Sean takes Nathan to his bedroom, and Palana ushers me to the sitting room. I stand uncomfortably as Palana starts at me. "What-"

"-Shh!" Palana snaps. "I'm trying to figure out what you need to work on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you'll have to learn how to walk, how to sit, how to smile and how to talk."

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm twelve. I already know how to do all that!"

"Not properly!" she continues to survey me. "Your posture is better than your brother's. He slouches so much he looks like a human candy cane! Anyhow, we have a lot of work to do!"

Palana starts by dressing me in super high heels and a floor-length gown. She has me walk around, and when I stop tripping and falling, she has me try to balance a book on my head while I walk.

"Remember," Palana instructs me, "keep your head high and your shoulders back. Walk with gentle steps, on the balls of your feet."

Palana teaches me many things; how to smile in 11 different ways, bat my eyelashes when I compliment someone and how to speak extra politely. She tells me I must always keep a polite tone, no matter how irritated I am. Palana tells me I'm doing well, although she spends forty-five minutes trying to show me how to sit like a lady.

"DON'T slouch!" she cries. "And don't you _dare _cross your legs! SHOULDERS BACK!" I know that if the next two hours go on like this, I might end up by strangling Palana. All I hear for four hours is, "don't slouch, Don't Slouch, DON'T SLOUCH!" I find it very hard to concentrate, but I know Palana is just trying to help. I now understand why Nathan and Palana couldn't even look at each other. I'm better at holding my tongue; he's much more outspoken. It's gotten him in trouble with Mom on countless occasions.

Mom. I haven't thought about my family in days. I wonder how they're doing. Has Dad come out of his shock yet? Is Mom still crying? Does Alex know what's happening yet? Does he know that I might not come home? How is Louisia doing? Has David recovered from fainting? And Katie, oh Katie. If Nathan and I don't come home, she won't remember us at all. What if our family never speaks of us again, because the memory is too painful? Will Katie even know we existed? No, I'm certain Alex would tell her, at the least; Louisia and David too. They wouldn't forget about us. I'm sure they wouldn't. Anyway, if I win, as Nathan is planning, I would make sure he would never be forgotten. Katie would know about her brave, kind, and loving older brother. She'd know about his sacrifices. What he did so that I could live.

Palana dismisses me with a final, "Don't slouch!" and I march out of the sitting room. I must look angry, but it's just covering up the depression I feel burning inside. Thinking about my family is just so painful; how I may never see them again. It's heart-breaking.

"Don't give up hope!" I tell myself quietly, under my breath. "Don't underestimate yourself." I smile slightly, and can't help adding, "And don't slouch!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Interviews

The minute I see Kerany, I know I would take four hours with Palana any day.

Today, we are still preparing for the interviews, but not in the same way we did yesterday. Today, it's Kerany's turn. I won't see Nathan until the interviews, because he will be with Moray and _his _prep team.

Kerany's super high eyebrows furrow when she sees me. "I can already tell you didn't use any moisturizer yesterday." She snaps. "Are you trying to make my job impossible? If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm trying to help you! I have only three hours to make you look stunning; you have to be ready by 1:00 you know!" She throws the toast she was eating onto the table violently, and wipes her greasy hands on her aqua skirt. "What are you waiting for?" she screams at me. "We need to get you to your dressing room!" She pushes me into the elevator and we descend to the main floor, where she pulls me outside, and into a car.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The Capitol had an auditorium built for the interviews ten years ago." Replies Kerany. "The dressing rooms are quite nice. Hallie, Mara and Ziza will meet us there. When we get there, we must hurry and start right away, got it?"

"Got it." The car stops. An avox opens the door for us, and Kerany leads me down many hallways, until we get to a door that says 'Kerany, 9' on it in pinky sparkly letters.

"In, in, in!" she nags.

I close my eyes and let my prep team do what they want. I am waxed once more, and I can feel them put lotions and moisturizers on my skin. They lay me down for some procedures and have me stand up for others. I wish they could make up their minds, because I don't enjoy how forcefully they move me.

"Get her in the dress!" Kerany orders. I feel fabric slip over my head roughly, and the prep team carelessly stuffs my limbs in to the right openings in the dress. One set of hands adjusts the dress, another does my makeup and a third dries my recently washed hair. I wish they'd be gentler; their sharp, long Capitol nails are constantly digging gashes into my flesh. When my hair is dry, I hear Hallie ask Kerany what she wants her to do with it.

I assume Kerany shows her a picture, because Hallie squeals and says, "Oooh that will be stunning!"

"Of course it will, I came up with it!" huffs Kerany. "Now get on with it!" Hallie's manicure scratches my scalp painfully.

Three hours have nearly passed. Kerany tells me to sit, and someone jams shoes on my feet. "Don't be lazy, stand up!" Kerany demands. "Open your eyes, seriously! We're done. Go look in the mirror."

I obey, and the first thing I notice is the incredibly high heels. Thank goodness Palana taught me how to walk in them. I wobble a bit, but eventually regain my balance. My gown is knee length and sparkly. Its deep brown, but the sparkles shine yellow in the light. The neckline in front is very high, but the dress has no back, just a few strings holding the sides together. The shoes are bright yellow, as are my nails. My makeup has been done in earthy tones, but the best part is my hair. My token is on my head, but my hair has been braided numerous times and wrapped around my skull too. My token blends in. Tiny yellow flowers are sticking out of the braids here and there. I look at least four years older. I'm speechless; it's so pretty.

"You don't have to thank me, darling." Kerany smirks. "It's my job to make you look beautiful."

I ignore her and say, "Thank you" anyway.

"You're welcome." Kerany says, and this is the first time she sounds human. "I know we fight, but I'm on your side. I'm just trying to help you."

I smile and say, "I know."

"Now, go out there and show Panem how loveable you are! Win them over, for me." Kerany gives me a hug and the prep team squeals and joins in. I am led backstage, to where the other tributes are waiting. They all look fancy as well, but I know I look better than all of them. Kerany shows me my seat, and then goes out to her seat in the audience. Capitol producers scramble around checking equipment and making sure all the tributes are there.

Suddenly, I hear someone whisper in my ear, "I'm looking for Zania Roberts. Have you seen her?" I laugh, turn, and see Nathan sitting beside me. He's wearing a yellow dress shirt, black pants and dark brown shoes. I've never seem his hair flattened down like it is now, but I think it looks great. Not as good as my hair, but still pretty good. I notice a yellow flower pinned to his shirt and smile. I love that most of all; it symbolises that we came together.

I hear the crowd cheer as Caesar Flickerman takes the stage. I direct my attention to the live feed monitor in front of me. Caesar opens the show with a few jokes, and since the interviews are ladies first, he calls out Satin. Her dress is revealing and her blonde hair hangs straight down her back. Once Caesar begins to talk with her, it's clear what her angle is. Sexy.  
Mahogany is next. His windswept hair and gleaming blue eyes tell me all I need to know. He is cocky. It's obvious he thinks he's going to win.  
Vella is aloof, and I wonder whether Olivia sounded like Vella does during her interviews. I know I should know this, but I hardly remember last year's Games, let alone Olivia's Games. I try not to watch the Games at all. As she plays her part, Vella flips her raven-black hair over her shoulders and glared into the crowd with her sharp, brown eyes. I wonder if she should really be intimidating or hostile as opposed to aloof.  
Dane's out next, and his angle is brutal. He flexes his huge muscles as he explains (in detail) his fantasies about killing every tribute present tonight. The Capitol audience cling to his every word. They sicken me.  
The tributes from 3 are forgettable. They're too nervous to play their parts right, so Caesar does them a favor, and lets them go early.  
Kelly is hostile, picking fights with Caesar and talking smack about the other tributes. I can see some of the audience smiling slyly. She looks so much like Jason (they could be siblings), but Jason would never talk about other people like that.  
Next, Jason comes out. He plays the 'excited' tribute. He's smiling and laughing throughout his entire interview. I can't help it; I smile with him.  
The girl from 5 doesn't speak, and the boy from 5 doesn't seem to be playing any character at all. I notice he's missing three fingers on his right hand, and I think that the odds are not in his favor.  
Payla's stylist did a horrible job. She's wearing a strapless dress, which emphasizes her abnormally broad shoulders, and her hair is pinned messily on the side of her head. She looks insane during her interview, but that may be due to the fact her angle is bloodthirsty.  
The boy from 6 is incredibly stupid. Sure, he's big and strong-looking, but he has trouble stringing two words together and Caesar has to repeat his question twice.  
Sahra, the girl from 7, is sweet. She's tiny, but she has a strong, clear voice and a dazzling smile.  
Xavier is cocky, but he doesn't pull it off as well as Mahogany did. He has to think a lot before he says anything. He seems dimmer than the boy from 6. When Caesar starts talking about Sahra, Xavier adopts a wicked smile and promises he will be the one to kill her.  
Georgie's usually frizzy hair is pulled into a sleek bun and her stylist used fake tanner on her skin, because it's a billion times darker. She doesn't smile during her interview. She is fierce; realistic about her chances, but prepared. Her eyes pierce the audience and she seems more intimidating than the Careers ever could be.  
One of the Capitol producers taps me on the back and whispers, "Miss Roberts, you are next. Come this way." He directs me to the stage entrance and has me wait there until Caesar calls me out.

"...Ladies and Gentlemen!" cries Caesar. "Give it up for District 8's Carter! Now, next up is one of our youngest tributes, but so far, she is doing so well! Please welcome out Zania, from District 9!" The crowd goes wild, and I nervously make my way to my seat, smiling and waving as I go. I remember what Palana said about sitting like a lady, and adjust my posture accordingly. "Well, well!" says Caesar. "I must say, you don't _look_ twelve tonight!"

I laugh. "I owe that to my stylist. Did she not do a great job?" I ask the crowd, and they go beserk.

"I'd take that as a yes." Chuckles Caesar. "Now, tell me, what do you enjoy most about the Capitol?"

"All the wonderful people!" I exclaim. "They're so friendly and helpful. I love it!"

"How could they not be helpful towards you; you're a delight!" Caesar says, and more cheers erupt from the crowd. "Tell me now about your skills! It's very rare when a twelve-year-old gets above a 5, so give us an idea of what you can do!"

I grin. "I'm saving it for the arena! Don't worry, I won't disappoint you!"

"Oh, I know you won't! Our time is up; let's give a round of applause for Zania, from District 9!" I curtsey and leave the stage. "How can we follow up such a pleasant young lady? How about with her brother! Here is Nathan Roberts, also from District 9!" Nathan swaggers onto the platform, shakes Caesars's hand and takes a seat.

"Great to be here, Caesar!" he says.

Caesar smiles, showing his overly white teeth. Then he begins, "You and your sister have made history this year, because siblings have never been Reaped together before. What is your game plan?"

"I don't want to reveal it all, but let me just warn the other tributes; if you see one of us, the other is close by, so watch your back."

Nathan and Caesar talk back and forth about our family, and then Caesar introduces Addalie, whose angle is bubbly. Mark is funny, cracking jokes at every opportunity; good jokes too.  
Breah is mysterious, never giving a straight answer. Never revealing too much about herself.  
Harvey exudes arrogance. I can tell he thinks he's the best, but even _I_ got a better training score than he did.  
The tributes from 12 are quiet and humble, but no one is listening. We are all just anxious to get some food. When Caesar closes the show, Sean and Olivia pick us up and take us back to the Training Centre.

"How were we?" I ask them nervously. Sean replies.

"Perfect."


	12. Chapter 12: Launch

_**Sorry I haven't gotten anything out the last few days, I've been away! And this chapter is a little on the shorter side, but I decided that where I ended it was a good place to end it! Enjoy! -Holly**_

* * *

Today, we go into the arena. In a few hours, all twenty-four of us will be running, fighting and pleading for our lives. Who knows? Maybe I'll be dead in a few hours. Maybe the Games will be over entirely. That's highly improbable, but what if all of us die in the bloodbath?

No, that won't happen. At least I don't think so. Last night, after the interviews, Jason invited us all up to the roof and we came up with a plan. I think it's a great plan, and so did Sean when I told him about it later in the night. It's risky, but I think we can pull it off. No one will see it coming.

Kerany gives me a white jumpsuit to wear. I won't wear it in the arena. We have no idea what the arena outfit looks like, so I have to wear this until we receive it. It's itchy and it makes me sweat. I can't wait to get out of it.

Olivia pats me softly on the shoulder as I eat as much as I can. I pretend not to notice the tears in her eyes. Her voice is surprisingly steady as she says, "It's almost time. Nathan's still in his room. I sent Sean to get him twenty minutes ago."

"Is he okay?" I whisper. I doubt I could speak louder if I tried.

"He's probably just stressed; don't worry. This is hard on him. All he wants to do is protect you."

"I know." I mumble. "That's what I'm worried about." I start crying and Olivia embraces me, crying too.

"You'll do fine. You're quick, and smart! And you have such powerful friends!"

I giggle slightly. "Goodbye." I tell her.

She wipes the tears from my cheeks. "Don't give up. Not yet."

"I haven't"

Sean and Nathan then enter the dining room and Nathan looks incredibly pale and green, like Caesar, except Nathan isn't wearing any makeup.

Olivia gasps. "Nathan, what happened?"

"He's alright, it's just nerves. He threw up a couple times, but he'll be fine." Nathan starts to eat as Sean ruffles my hair. "How are you doing, kid?"

"Fine."

"Good. I'm rooting for you two. You know, you've got about four sponsors apiece?"

"Really? Already?" exclaims Nathan and his flesh turns back to its normal colour.

"Really!" says Olivia, smiling. Only I could ever tell that she'd been crying, and that's only because I was there. "You two have a shot!"

Suddenly, Kerany and Moray come in together. "It's time." Says Moray. His voice is deep and without a Capitol accent.

"Zania, we are departing first. Come now, with me. Say goodbye to your mentors. You won't see them again before Launch."

I hug Olivia and Sean. Nathan says, "See you in a bit!" and I leave with Kerany. She takes me to the roof, where a hovercraft appears noisily. It lowers a ladder and Kerany motions for me to climb it. When I get up the first rung, an electric current freezes me in place, and the ladder is hoisted up safely. I'm still frozen when a Capitol woman in a surgically white coat approaches me with a needle. She thrusts the needle tip into my arm expertly and I cry out in pain.

"What the heck was that for?" I yell at her.

"Relax." She assures me. "It's only your tracker. So the gamemakers know where you are in the arena."

I am released from the electric current and she helps me to my seat. The ladder is sent back down for Kerany, and when she's secured, we're off. The Capitol lady watches me carefully. We are in the air for a while, when all of the sudden, the windows black out.

"Begin the descent!" The Capitol lady says to her accomplices and I can feel the hovercraft losing altitude. A section of the floor disappears and the lady has me take hold of the ladder once more. The current freezes me in place and I am lowered down in a tube and into the catacombs beneath the arena. Kerany follows closely behind. She leads me through the tunnels and to my launch room.

It's cosy, but lonely. I'm the first person to ever use this room and I will be the last. Of course, during the re-enactments, they'll pretend to stay in the launch room, but I will be the only person to truly use it.

Someone delivers Kerany a package and it is full of clothing. "Your outfit." She tells me. She dresses me in black shorts and a dark green hooded sweater. It looks like what the kids of richer farmers wear. They can afford fancy clothes. Sturdy track shoes finish off a rather casual outfit. "This won't do much against the cold, so I don't think you'll be in a frigid arena. Be prepared for anything, though." She pulls my hair back into a ponytail and puts my token around it. "There. Now you look as you did when I let you dress yourself for training."

"You saw?"

"Yes. You are a natural beauty. And I want you to look like yourself in the arena."

I smile and hug her. A pleasant, robotic, female voice says, "Thirty seconds to launch." Kerany grabs my hand and takes me to a glass cylinder.

"I'm ready." I tell her.

"Then step in here." I do as she says and the door closes around me. I can barely hear her when she says, "Be strong. Good luck." The platform beneath my feet rises upwards, and I am lifted into the arena.

There's a sixty-second countdown before I'm allowed to leave the platform, or I'll blow up. The sixty-seconds begin to count down. I look around and see that I'm surrounded by mountains on all sides. Directly in front of me is the rocky Cornucopia. There are weapons and gear in the mouth and surrounding it. I see my team members, and Nathan motions towards a tent and a crate of food. I nod slightly. This is where we will run to first and the others will gather weapons. We are prepared and we all know what to do.

I watch the clock count down and avoid the Careers' gazes. They're coming for me first; I'm the weakest prey.

The gong sounds, and the Games begin.


	13. Chapter 13: The Bloodbath

I sprint towards the tent as fast as I can. The Careers go straight for the mouth of the Cornucopia. On his way there, Dane grabs the girl from twelve with his arm and breaks her neck by simply flexing his muscles. One down already.

I meet Nathan near the food. The tent pack comes with a strap, so he slings it over his back. He grabs a couple backpacks nearby and tosses me one. "Fill it with food." He orders. Addalie appears next to me and we stuff the empty pack with crackers, fruit and meat. I see she has a spear in one of her hands. I look up and see everyone else around us. Jason and Nathan have swords and Breah has a knife. Georgie is using knives, but there's a sword strapped to her back. Mark is wielding a mace.

The backpack is full. I jump up and put it on my shoulders; Addalie takes the other. "See anything else you want?" shouts Jason.

"I want something better than this knife!" says Breah. We run to the Cornucopia and, as the Careers are busy, there's no one there. I don't see what Breah grabs, but she says, "Let's go." And we begin the hardest part: escaping the bloodbath. Breah hands me her knife.

At least six tributes lay dead on the ground. I hope the Careers won't notice us, but Mahogany does and he's making his way towards us. "Run!" I yell. He throws his javelin, and to my dismay, it hits Mark in the back.

I stare at him in shock. He looks up at us, looking pale, and wheezes, "Go!" but I can't move. I'm paralyzed.

"Zania, come on!" Nathan whispers urgently. "We have to get moving!"

It's too late. Vella is almost on top of me. She has a bow and a quiver full of arrows, but she's coming at me with a switchblade.

"I love it when they're too scared move!" Vella cackles to herself, and she thrusts the blade at me.

"No!" Yells Nathan and Georgie at the exact same time. Georgie dives to push me out of the way. Vella's knife only scrapes my skin, and I fall to the ground painfully. I see Georgie standing over me protectively, he sword ready. My head is throbbing, but I have enough sense to back up from the fight. My head collides with Nathan's shin and we both gasp in pain. I see that Vella's knife had cut Georgie's arm, too.

"Taking the blow for the poor little angel?" croons Vella. "I'll let her live a little longer, I suppose. But you won't be there to protect her a second time. You're dead."

"Try me." Growls Georgie, and then she calls Vella a name. I know that if I ever used that word at home, my mom would ground me. Georgie thrusts her sword at Vella, but Vella dodges and stabs Georgie in the side. No matter how much Georgie had trained before the Games, Vella's training was better. She crumbles to the ground lifelessly as Vella smiles wickedly.

"It'd be so nice to finish you off now," Vella says to me, "But I keep my word. You'd better run now, kid, because I _will _find you." She looks at the others and adds, "All of you." She turns and fires and arrow at another tribute on the other side of the small clearing. Jason picks me up, and the five of us who are left start hiking up the biggest mountain. I cry, and Jason's hoodie is soaked on one shoulder, but I don't think he cares.

Suddenly, a cannon blasts. And then another. That means the bloodbath is over. Each cannon blast is one tribute down. One of them is for Mark, and another is for Georgie. The cannon fires ten times total, but we won't know who died until tonight, when they show the faces of the fallen in the sky.

My head is still pounding, and I can feel a small lump starting to form where it collided with Nathan's leg. The scrape on my arm stings. It looks like Vella only took off one or two layers of skin, but it's still bleeding subtly.

Jason puts me down beside a tree. We are halfway up the mountain and I can see the Cornucopia through the trees. I can even make out the five Careers circling and collecting supplies. There is a sixth person with them, but I can't figure out who it is. Maybe it's Payla. She seems like the only other person in the arena strong enough to work with them. Breah, Jason and Nathan put up the tent, and Addalie unpacks all of the backpacks. I curl up into a little ball and watch the bottom of the mountain. I'm the lookout.

When they're done putting up the tent, Breah sighs. "Not a great start to the day." She admits.

"Did you see the boy from 7 kill his district partner?" groans Addalie. "He ended up dying, but what if he won? The girl was so sweet, his district would hate him."

Jason smirks. "He's already hated. Remember, he said he's kill her at the interviews. He promised."

"That's sick!" exclaims Addalie.

"I agree." Says Nathan. "But we can't dwell on the inevitable. We should probably take inventory."

"Okay!" says Addalie. "We need somewhere to record our supplies though, don't we?"

Breah laughs. "Are you serious? Hello, I have an eidetic memory. I'll remember it all!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" giggles Addalie.

"I didn't." Says Breah, and we all laugh. Breah starts counting, "One spear, two knives, two swords, six chakrams-"

"Six what's?" I ask.

"Chakrams." She shows me an aluminum disc, not unlike a Frisbee. "This is what I got from the Cornucopia when I went back, and I used these in my private session. You throw them, and they're so sharp, they can slice right through someone's neck." She demonstrates by throwing one at a tree, and slicing it down.

"They had a couple of those at the training centre in my district." Says Jason approvingly. "You need a strong wrist to throw them with that kind of force."

Breah smiles. "Like I was saying. Six chakrams, three sleeping bags, one first aid kit, a wool blanket, two packs of matches and a whole lot of food."

"Any water?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, there's a couple Capitol bottles, and a full canteen. There's two other bottles, but they're empty."

"That's a pretty good haul." Smiles Addalie.

I'm angry at myself. I should feel grief or guilt; Mark and Georgie are dead. I don't feel anything at all. It might just be that I didn't know them that long, but Georgie and I were friends. At least I thought so.

Then the answer comes to me. They're free from this wretched arena. They're safe. I don't feel grief, but envy. They're gone from the arena. Nothing can hurt them now, but I know at least one Career is hunting _me _down. Perhaps the others too. I'm not safe at all. I get angry at myself. I should feel _some _kind of remorse, shouldn't I?

Addalie is in the tent, setting out the sleeping bags and the blanket. Breah is re-packing the tree packs evenly, in case we get separated. Nathan and Jason are off trying to find water. I should feel worried about him, but he's capable of taking care of himself and he has Jason there. I should feel a lot of things, but I guess the arena has muted my emotions.

Breah finishes with the packs, and motions me over to where she is sitting. "Now, usually it's a bad idea to set a fire because the Careers will find you, but they know we're together and that we have weapons, so I think we should. It might get a little chilly tonight."

"Wait!" exclaims Addalie from the tent. "How do they know were an alliance?"

"Aside from the fact Vella saw us leaving together? The boy from 8 told them. He's spineless. Satin was about to murder him, when he told her everything. In exchange for the information, the Career pack has let him tag along with them."

"Don't blame him." Says Jason unexpectedly, as he and Nathan are back. "Anyone would confess if Satin was threatening them with those katars of hers!"

"What are katars?" Addalie asks, and I'm glad I'm not the only person who doesn't know.

"Well, they're kind of like metal boxing gloves with a knife on the punching end. If you press a button inside, the knife splits into three. They're lethal." I shudder.

"Did you find any water?"

Nathan nods. "There's a freshwater stream over there, a little ways."

"Good, it's close." Says Breah. "We were just considering lighting a fire, but we didn't want to do anything until you two got back."

"Might as well." Jason agrees. "It's getting dark. That might hide a little bit of the smoke, but the Careers aren't fools. I doubt they'll come, if Carter really has told them everything."

"Zania can light the fire." Announces Nathan. "I think we should have one person on watch at all times."

"Yeah, good idea." Addalie smiles as I get started on the fire.

"So, we didn't have much time to check before, but does anyone have any injuries? No one has any major injuries, obviously, but we should get any minor ones taken care of." Breah explains.

Nathan seems to have the least injuries. He has a small bruise where his shin collided with my skull, but he says it doesn't hurt, so Breah doesn't give him any medicine. Jason has a few hallow cuts, but Addalie has a deep cut on her collarbone that Breah patches up hastily, as Addalie is looking a little paler than usual. I have a bump on the crown of my head and the skinned part of on my arm is oozing a little blood. It could be worse. Breah gives me some pain medication and puts a bandage where Vella's knife skimmed me. She had a gash in her shoulder, so Jason helps her treat that.

By the time we're done helping each other with bandages and gauze, its dark and we're hungry, so we have a feast of dried fruit and beef jerky. The fire is so warm, so I sit close to it, admiring my handiwork. The Capitol anthem blares throughout the arena. Now is when they show the faces of the dead in the sky. There will be ten up there tonight.

Both tributes from 1 and 2 and the girl from 3 are alive, since the boy from 3 is shown first. Both from 5 perished, and the boy from 6 died as well. Sahra and Xavier are shown, then Georgie. Even her headshot in the stars looks fierce. Mark's face stares down at us from above, and then the two from 12. The anthem finishes and the sky is dark once more.

I sigh. "No one can tough them now." I whisper.

Nathan pats my shoulder. "I'll take first watch. You four go to sleep. I'll wake one of you up if I get to tired."

Addalie and Breah retreat into the tent and after eating a couple dried apple slices, Jason follows them. I stay behind to clean up the extra food and wrappers.

"Leave it!" Nathan orders. "I can do it!" but I ignore him and keep tidying anyway.

"You're the messiest person I know!" I smirk.

He laughs and looks sternly at me as I stash the packs in the tent. "Get some sleep!"

I hug him. "I will. You be careful."

"Don't worry. I'm much more capable than you give me credit for. We have a long day tomorrow; you really need to get some rest."

"You sound like mom!" I complain, and I disappear through the tent door. The other three took the sleeping bags, leaving me with the thick blanket. It's warm, so I have no problem drifting off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: The New Campsite

When I wake, I am in a sleeping bag with Nathan and the blanket is over top of the two of us. He's still asleep, snoring peacefully. I vaguely remember him moving me because I was freezing, lying on the cold ground. Careful not to wake him, I crawl out of the bag and out into the woods.

Jason is on watch. He looks tired and bores, like he's been sitting there for a while. "I can take watch; you go ahead and get some sleep." I tell him.

He smirks at me. "No, no. I've got it, Zania. I'm just a little hungry, that's all. Could you pass me more of that beef jerky?"

I roll my eyes and hand him the nearly empty package. "How long have you been up?"

"Four hours, I'd say. I relieved Breah. She said she thought she heard footsteps, but she didn't see anyone. Probably an animal, I suppose." He yawns and stuffs his face full of meat.

"What are we gonna do today?" I ask him. He may not be the 'team leader' or anything, but he seems to know what he's doing, and I don't question that.

"We'll let the others have another hour or so of shut-eye, we'll pack up and then we'll start hiking higher; farther away from the Careers. We can follow the stream uphill."

"You should get some sleep then!" I urge.

"No, I'm not going to leave you here alone. I'll wait until one of the others are up, then I'll go have a quick nap." I scowl at him; he's babying me. I got a six! I'm smart enough to be a lookout. Jason notices me glaring at him, and says hastily, "Hey, it's not my fault! Nathan made us all promise that we wouldn't leave you alone!"

"Since when was Nathan the leader?" I yell

"Since he's the smartest and he's right! I'm not saying you're not good enough for guard duty. I'm just saying you might not be able to kill when the time comes."

I raise my eyebrow. "I guess you have a point. But you should still sleep. I've got enough sense to call for the rest of you if someone comes."

Breah crawls out of the tent. "Zania, there's a chance that if you did that, we'd be too late." She says, and she turns to Jason. "I'll take watch. And since when was Nathan the smartest?"

Jason smiles slyly. "Goodnight!" he says evasively. Breah sits on the tree stump beside the tent, and plays with her chakrams. I eat some of the dried food and tend to the fire, which is still weakly blazing.

"Don't make it too big." Breah warns me. "We'll be leaving soon, so we'll have to put it out anyway." I nod comprehendingly as I chew the processed Capitol cheese. It tastes like plastic.

"I wonder if anyone else died last night!"I say curiously.

"I doubt it." Replies Breah. "We would've heard the cannon."

"What if we were sleeping too deeply?"

"There was always someone on watch. They would've heard it." I roll my eyes and toss her an apple. She slices into quarters with the edge of a chakram and eats it, core and all.

When Addalie stumbles out of the tent, she trips on a tree root and falls to the ground. She swears audibly and the boys wake up with a start.

"What happened?" calls Nathan.

"Damn, that hurt!" curses Addalie. "I'm going to get a bruise on my knee now!"

"Yeah, because that's the worst thing that could happen to you in this arena." Smirks Jason.

Addalie sulks. Obviously, she doesn't like getting teased. "Whatever! I'm going to get a bruise!"

"Join the club!" I giggle. "You, Nathan and I can have matching bruises!" Addalie turns bright red and I laugh even harder.

"Alright, alright guys." Chuckles Nathan. "Focus. We should probably pack up now."

I whisper "party pooper." and we get to work. Breah organised the site so well, we're done packing in about fifteen minutes. Addalie and Breah carry the backpacks. Jason carries the tent bag. Nathan carries me. Everyone holds their weapons tensely in their hands; even I wield a knife. Jason's right, I probably couldn't kill anyone, but I have to be ready. Maybe I could hold my attacker off until one of the others killed them.

Jason and Nathan lead us to where they found the small stream, and we start to climb higher up the mountain. It's steeper, but there are flat patches here and there. I think the gamemakers probably put those there on purpose. Whenever we come across one of those areas, Jason studies them and then tells us to keep climbing.

"What are you doing?" I ask him when we've stopped for the fifth time.

"Trying to find a place to set up, where the Careers won't see us." He answers me. We keep walking, and I fall asleep on one of Nathan's shoulders.

I open my eyes suddenly when Nathan lowers me to the ground. "Jason found a site he likes." He whispers to me. "It looks recently used. Whoever was staying here before has moved, but I found a couple of dead rabbits stashed in a bush." I nod drowsily and stretch as Nathan goes over to give the others a hand. I realize I'm still holding my knife, so I drop it to the side and curl up with my eyes closed.

I hear leaves rustle, but I think nothing of it. It's probably an animal or just the wind. I twitch a little, just to get comfortable. The air is warm and fresh, and I can feel the sun on my back. It seems like a great place to have a catnap.

All of the sudden, I hear a twig break. I sit up and flash my eyes open warily. The girl from 3 is standing over me, holding my knife. There are leaves and branches in her snow-white hair and her grey eyes survey me angrily. This flat area is quite large and there are trees in the middle of the clearing, so I can see my friends, but the don't notice the intruder.

"What are you doing here?" she hisses savagely. "This is my campsite! Why are you here?"

"I-I don't know!" I gasp.

"Where'd you take my rabbits, huh?" She spats at me. "That's my food. Do you know how long it took me to trap those rabbits?"

"I didn't steal it!" I sputter anxiously.

"Where's my food?" she yells, and I see my team jump and look around. "Tell me, NOW!"

"I swear I didn't take it!" I cry.

She scowls at me violently. "You ate them didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

"No!" I scream. She growls and leaps at me, and I call, "Nathan! Jason! Breah, help!"

The girl from 3 flips her hair back and looks around hastily. "You're lying. There's no one here. Just you. It doesn't matter. You have my rabbits, give them to me now, and I'll leave."

"No, my brother has them!" I say weakly. "I can get them back for you if you want!"

Her gaze softens. I can see she's about to get off me, but before she can, the tip of a sword rams through her chest, splattering me with blood. Nathan pulls his sword out from her body and pushes her to the side. The cannon fires.

"I guess the site wasn't as vacant as we thought." Addalie murmurs.

Breah rolls the girl over and examines her face. "Her name was Maria, from 3."

I wipe the blood off my face and look at Nathan angrily. "All she wanted was her rabbits! Why'd you kill her?"

"In case you didn't notice, she was going to kill you!" roars Nathan.

"No she wasn't! I could tell!" I stand up and look into my brother's eyes. He's much taller than I am, but I don't care. "She was about to get off me, but you killed her! This was her campsite!"

"Zania, it doesn't matter. This is a good thing! We're one step closer to getting home! She has to die for you to live!"

"That doesn't make it right."

"Zania! Seriously..." Nathan shakes his head. "You're being silly."

"No, I'm being myself. I'm not going to let this stupid arena change who I am. I don't care about the Careers, and if she was about to kill me, that'd be different. She was as scared as I was! All she wanted was her food back. You'd have done the same thing." I pick up the knife off the ground. "I'm going to the tent so they can retrieve her body. I hope those rabbits were worth it."

Nathan rubs his forehead in exasperation. "Zania, I'm just trying to get you home."

"Did you not realize she could have helped us? She could have been another ally!"

To my surprise, Nathan pulls me close, so the others won't hear what he has to say. "The more allies we have, the more dangerous it is for us, Zan." I flinch at my pet name. That's what my dad used to call me when I was a toddler. It's kind of patronizing to be called that. Nathan continues in a hushed voice, "Any of them could kill us while we sleep."

"They won't." I mutter firmly.

"So, say they won't! What if it comes down to the five of us? Are you prepared to kill them?"

"No! Why would you even say that?"

"Zan, it's a possibility! The only people we can trust for certain are each other." He pulls me into a hug, and I reluctantly return it.

"Glad _that's _over." Addalie says awkwardly. I smile sheepishly at her.

"Guys, we should probably move away from Maria's body." Says Breah.

"Yeah, the hovercraft need to come get her." Jason agrees.

"Come on." Nathan says to me, holding out his hand for mine. I ignore him and storm ahead on my own. Oh, how Nathan's changed since the start of the Games.

I remember once when we were back in District 9. I was about five, and Nathan was eleven. We were out playing in the fields with David, tossing a rock around and playing catch. More like fetch, actually. None of us were all that good. David threw the rock at me, and it somehow hit a bird flying by. It dropped straight to the ground; I knew it was dead. But Nathan wrapped it up in his shirt and brought it home. Mom did all she could to save it, but in the end, the sparrow died. Nathan cried for days. I don't think we ever played catch out in the fields again. David and I went to play occasionally, but never with Nathan. I compare that boy to the one walking behind me now. Nathan just killed a girl without thinking twice. And he tried to justify his actions, too. He tried to reason with me. I feel like I don't even know him anymore.

I look up just in time to see the hovercraft lower a claw to pick up Maria. There is still forest debris in her hair. She probably had family back in District 3. Maybe she had a little brother and sister watching at this very moment. How gruesome.

As she's lifted away, I silently apologize to Maria and wonder where Nathan, my brother, has gone.


	15. Chapter 15: Conflict

**Another short chapter; sorry :/ I hope it's good, I was really tired today! I'll get another one out tomorrow, asap! -Holly**

* * *

I don't eat. I see them roasting the rabbits on the fire I built. It angers me. When they're cooked, I take them both from Nathan's hands and throw them as far as I can down the mountain.

"What the heck, Zania!" Nathan cries. "Those were perfectly good rabbits!"

"You have the _nerve _to actually _eat _them?" I sputter furiously. "They just cost Maria her life!"

It's dark, but I can just see him roll his eyes at me in the firelight. "You're seriously still angry about that?"

Breah intervenes. "Nathan, we have enough food to last us all at least two weeks. It doesn't really matter."

"It was still food! What if we lose our packs?"

"Then the rabbits would be in the packs, and we'd have lost them too." Breah says.

Addalie explains to Nathan, "She's just traumatized. She'll get over it soon enough."

"Tomorrow, we can hunt and gather some more." Jason suggests. "I'm tired of dried food anyway."

Nathan sighs. "Zan, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realise that all she wanted was her rabbits back."

"It's nice to know that you're sorry," I say, "But isn't it a bit too late now?" I look at the four of them solemnly, then retreat to the tent and hide in a sleeping bag. I'm out like a light.

Maria visits me in my dreams. Over and over again, like a broken record, I see the sword pierce her body and I feel the warm, sticky spray of blood on my face. Her eyes become vacant and Nathan throws her to the side. Again and again and again. I hate it, it's making me insane, and I know it. Just when I'm sure I'm going to break, the image changes. Now I watch Vella stab Georgie over and over. Its horrible how Vella makes sure her hand fully enters Georgie's body before she pulls the knife back out again. Vella's hand is soaked. The blood splatters unpleasantly from Georgie's wound. When _that _image stops replaying, I see myself standing in my room, with the victor's crown on my head. I see the charred remains of my token on the ground, and I know I'm dreaming about me, after winning the games. The ghostly figures of Georgie and Maria stand before me. They look much prettier than they did in real life, but they also look dangerous and powerful.

"_All I wanted was my food._" Hisses Maria.

"I didn't kill you!" I exclaim.

"_You should've stopped him!_" she argues. "_He would have listened!_"

"It's not my fault!"

Georgie sneers, "_What about me, then? If you would've run like the rest of us, like any normal human would've, I might still be alive! I had to save you and look what happened! I died for you!_"

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" I cry.

"_Oh, yes._" Maria mocks me. "_That helps me _so _much now that I'm DEAD! Yeah, you're apology did so much to help me beyond the grave._"

"What do you want from me?" I bawl. I'm terrified. I know it's a dream, but I can't handle it. It is my fault that both of them are dead.

Suddenly, they both grow fangs and attack me. I wake up in a cold sweat. My face is stained with tears. Nathan, Addalie and Jason are staring at me warily. I'm in the middle of the tent and they're pressed against the walls, giving me plenty of room. I wipe my eyes on my sleeve and bring my knees up to my chest. "You staring at me like that doesn't help me at all." I whisper.

"You were thrashing around. Every time we tried to lie down and sleep, you're arm would come out of nowhere and hit us in the face." Nathan replies.

I groan and ask, "How long did I keep you up?"

"Only an hour or two." Responds Addalie. "Don't worry, we're not tired."

Jason puts his hand on my shoulder slowly. "Are you okay?" he asks me quietly. At least he's not pretending everything's okay, like the other two.

I nod. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare, that's all."

"Understandable." He tells me. "Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"Georgie." I mutter. "And Maria. It's my fault."

"No, it's not." Jason assures me. He looks at me with bright green eyes. "We're in the Hunger Games now. People are going to die. You need to stay strong mentally to make it to the end. Can you do that for me?"

"I-I don't know."

"Zania, do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Do you think I'd lie to you?"

"No."

"Then listen closely. It wasn't your fault. None of it, okay? I know it's hard seeing someone die right in front of you, but you're tough. You can get over this, I know you can."

"I'll try."

"That's what I like to hear! Now let's go get something to eat."

"What time is it?" I ask quietly.

"I have no idea, but the sun is rising, so fairly early I guess."

I sigh, and the four of us climb through the tent door. Nathan is avoiding my eyes guiltily. Breah is sitting by the door, and her eyes have dark circles beneath them.

Jason puts his hand on my shoulder again and mumbles, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Aren't we talking now?" I mutter back.

"You know what I mean!" he cries, and I laugh. "You're being hard on Nathan." He tells me.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, this isn't his fault either. He's just trying to keep you alive. This is really difficult for him."

"How is this hard for _him_? That makes no sense."

"Duh." Addalie giggles. "Open up your eyes! You are the most important person in the world for him. I mean, he's willing to _die _for you!"

I look into Jason's sincere eyes. "You think so?"

"I know so."

"I've been kind of a jerk to him then, I guess." I whisper.

"Yeah, a little bit." Jason says honestly.

"I feel really bad about all that."

"Then apologize!" Addalie instructs me softly. "He means well, you know." I smile and nod, but she rolls her eyes and pushes me towards Nathan.

I stumble on the uneven ground and march up to my brother. "Hey." I say awkwardly.

"Hey." He's still not meeting my gaze.

"I talked with Jason and Addalie." I say. "I'm really sorry I've been on you. I've been a jerk."

"No, you're right. I shouldn't have killed her."

"Nathan, I was just scared! Otherwise I wouldn't have said that to you. Jason told me you just wanted to protect me."

"That's all I've wanted to do. Since we were little. Ever since you fell out of that tree and broke your leg."

"That was so many years ago!" I cry. "I was four years old!"

"I was supposed to be watching you, and I didn't pay attention. You could've broken your neck. I felt so bad after it happened. I promised myself I'd make sure you never got hurt again. You were crying so hard."

"_Never _get hurt again? Never is a long, long time, Nate. I'm going to get hurt eventually."

"Now you see the flaw in an otherwise perfect plan." He chuckles grimly. "You've already been hurt at least twice in this arena alone, and that's just the physical. I've hurt you mentally already too."

"It's alright; it's not your fault." I feel like I've been saying that a lot lately. I slide under Nathan's arm and let him hug me. He holds me close and pats my head reassuringly. I see Addalie wink at me from across the campfire, and Jason gives me a thumbs up.

"Let's try not to get you any more battered than you are already."

"Well, we can try to keep me safe, but that will take some serious work." I joke. He pushes my arm playfully.

We spend the rest of the day hunting and gathering in the forest around our site. I feel so much more carefree now that Nathan and I are on good terms. I gather berries of the bushes. I don't recognize them, but Breah assures me that they're safe. I stay close by Nathan, who fills the water bottles back up again. I don't know where the other three are, but I assume they're hunting for food elsewhere.

When we're done, we have a couple birds, a rat and an abundance of water. True, it's not a giant haul, but we still have tons of food from the Cornucopia.

Today was uneventful. There were no deaths, and no fight, as far as I'm aware. The Capitol audience will be getting bored. I wonder what the gamemakers have in store to spice things up. Whatever it is, it isn't good.


	16. Chapter 16: Morning Mourning

**Get ready for another action-packed chapter! I don't know, I feel like I kind of rushed the action here and forced the dialogue (I apparently don't have a ver big vocabulary; I keep repeating the same words!), I hope it isn't too bad. Remember to review, you're feedback is appreciated! -Holly**

* * *

I don't really know what time it was when I heard the screams.

We all sat around the fire until the anthem appeared in the sky. I saw that no one had died and that's all I needed to know. I went to bed, and Addalie took her first night time watch shift of the Games. Nathan shared his sleeping bag with me, so I was nice and cozy with his arm wrapped around me. I had more nightmares and was awake every half-hour or so, but I tried to remember what Jason said about being strong mentally. Thank goodness I wasn't thrashing around in my sleep again; I didn't want to hurt Nathan. He slept with his sword and I didn't feel like being on the receiving end of _that_. After three or four hours of tossing and turning, I finally fell asleep for good. I didn't know I wouldn't be sleeping for long.

When I wake up next, Addalie is screaming and someone else, who has an unfamiliar voice, is cackling madly. Jason and Breah sit up quickly, as does Nathan.

"Zania, stay here!" Nathan orders. "Don't come out unless I tell you its safe!"

"Addalie, we're right here!" cries Breah, and the three tributes sprint out to her aid. I hear Addalie's bloodcurdling scream and then a muffled '_thump_'. The cannon fires ominously. I peek my head out of the tent door and nearly scream myself. Addalie's skin is ravaged and bloody and there is a spear buried halfway up the shaft in her chest. That cannon was for her. Addalie is dead.

Payla is standing, with the other three surrounding her. She has no more weapons and she's covered in blood; her own and Addalie's. She has smeared some under her eyes, like war paint. She spits out even more blood, and smiles. Her teeth are stained red.

"It was suicide coming here." Growls Nathan.

"I'm not dead yet." Payla smirks. "I can still finish you three off. Then I'll find the little girl."

"Like hell you will!" yells Nathan. He swings at Payla with his sword, but she stupidly grabs the blade and pulls the sword from Nathan's hands. Her fingers are bleeding now, but I think they must've been bleeding already. She slashes at Nathan. He jumps backwards to avoid it. It almost misses him, but his chest gets cut.

"See?" Payla taunts. "I'm still in this! When I kill you all, I can just help myself to your first aid supplies! And I can kill her with her brother's sword. I'm still competing."

"Not for long." Breah says sinisterly. She smiles, like she knows something Payla doesn't. She winks, just as Jason sneaks up behind Payla and slices her in half. I hear the boom of the cannon, but I can't tear my eyes away from her chopped up body.

"Zania, it's safe." Nathan huffs. "You can come out." I creep outside cautiously and see that there is a hole in Nathan's hoodie. The edges of the hole are saturated in blood. He wipes some of it away absent mindedly as he takes back his sword from Payla's disgusting hand.

"How do you think this happened?" I ask.

"She got tires and was drifting off, I suppose." Breah whispers. "She didn't see Payla coming. It looks like Payla likes to play with her prey before she kills it." Nathan takes off his sweater and shirt, and ZI help him patch his wound up. When I'm done I look around, and see Addalie's limp figure on the grass, surrounded in some liquid, some congealed, blood. I burst into tears and run into the tent. Addalie was my first friend here at the Games. She was nice to me from the very start. Seeing her lifeless body on the ground makes my heart break.

I hear Jason and Nathan talk through the tent walls. "We should move their bodies over that way." Jason suggests. "They'll want to come get the bodies and they won't even try with us so close. It's easier to move the two of them than it is to move the whole campsite."

"Agreed." Says Nathan. "I'll take _her_ body. You carry Addalie." I hear them grunt and groan in disgust as they pick up the bodies (or, in Payla's case, pieces of the bodies) and walk away. Breah enters the tent and takes one of my hands softly.

"You look pale. Sit down." She orders me quietly. "Did you see it all happen?"

"Not Addalie. I saw Payla die though."

"And how are you holding up?"

I feel my expression harden. "Payla deserved to die."

"Zania, that's a horrible thing to say. No one deserves to die."

The angry tears erupting from my eyes burn my face. "_She _did!" I argue. "She tortures Addalie before she killed her! She killed Addalie for fun! She volunteered; she wanted to be here! She likes killing, and seeing people die. She had it coming to her."

"I know, I know. But you still shouldn't say things like that. Do you think she'd be like that if the Unger Games didn't exist?"

"They do exist, and not everyone is like that! She wants to be like that."

Breah sighs, seeing that I will not change my mind. "The hovercraft will probably pick them up soon. The Careers might be walking around. I bet they think those cannons were both one of us. They'll think there are only three of us left, and they might come."

I shrug slightly and she stalks out. I know she's annoyed with how stubborn I am, but I don't care anymore. I feel like screaming, crying and sleeping all at once. I can cry all I want, but if I scream, I'd be broadcasting our position to every tribute in the arena. We're near the top of the mountain, so my screams would echo. I don't want them to find us. If I go back to sleep, I'm afraid the nightmares will come back, worse than before.

I know _this _death isn't my fault, but for some reason I still feel guilty. What a horrible thing to have happen on her first night-time watch. Now Nathan will never let me take watch.

I look through the tent door once again, just in time to see the hovercraft fly away. Nathan and Jason both have their sleeves rolled up and there is blood all over their arms and clothes. I grab a water bottle and run over to help them clean up. Their sweaters and undershirts are soaked, so they take them off and we hang them off the side of the tent. It's almost noon and the sun is warming up, so they will be dry in no time. I build another fire and we cook one of the birds. It's dry and tasteless, but it's food. We hear a cannon fire, and look around at each other anxiously.

"Who was that?" I wonder aloud.

"Who's even left?" asks Jason.

Breah automatically begins counting the tributes off her fingers. "Both from 1, 2, 3, 9 and 11, and the boy from 8."

"Hopefully it was one of the Careers." Says Nathan.

"Wait, the boy from 8 is still alive?" exclaims Jason.

"Yeah, as far as I know." Replies Breah.

"That might've been him. The Careers have no use for him anymore. If you ask me, they only kept him along as source of entertainment." Laughs Jason.

"I'd rather one of the Careers be dead." Says Nathan solemnly. "The boy from 8 would be easier to finish off." I nod my head in agreement.

"It's a lot to hope for, but I hope you're right." Mutters Breah. An ember falls on my leg and I brush it off hastily.

I think back to Payla and how her body had been cut in half. When they retrieve the bodies from the arena, they try to restore the body the best they can before they ship it to the deceased's family. They are usually then buried at home. They'd need to do a lot to restore Payla's body. How can they re-attach her torso to her bottom half? It seems impossible.

It's getting progressively darker and colder outside. Jason and Nathan's clothes are still damp, but they put them on anyway. Nathan shivers; there's a giant hole in the front of his sweater, where the cold air can creep in. He grabs the wool blanket from the tent, and I snicker as he stuffs it under his hoodie.

"There." He tells me. "Much better!"

Breah chuckles and snatches the bird leg from his hand. "I should probably take this; you look stiffed!" Nathan protests, but Breah takes a bite, and consumes the meat in a matter of seconds.

"_Well _then!" Nathan says in mock anger. "I think I'll just go to sleep! Goodnight!" he grins cockily and kisses me on the cheek before returning to the tent.

"I'll take watch." Jason says. "You two can go to bed." Breah burps her thanks and follows Nathan to bed, but I don't move. I stare into the fire, even though it hurts my eyes. "Zania, you should sleep." Jason nags.

"I don't want to."I say stubbornly.

"You're afraid of having more nightmares?" he guesses.

"Yeah."

"If I see that you're having a nightmare, I'll wake you up, okay? You really need to get some sleep."

"Do I have to?" I whine, like a small child.

"Tell you what. You can stay up until we see who died," he instructs assertively, "And then you can go to bed. Deal?"

"Deal. You'll really wake me up if I have a nightmare? You promise?"

"Definitely." He promises. He tosses a bag of peanuts at me. "I don't like those; you can finish them if you want."

I nod, and I hear the Capitol anthem play. I look up into the sky. They show Payla, the Addalie. Finally, they show Harvey, the boy from District 11. "Wow." I say to Jason. "I didn't even know he was still alive!"

"Neither did I!" he exclaims, and then he pauses. "I'll tell the others when they wake up. _You _go to bed." I groan and obey, slipping through the tent door. Now that Addalie's gone, there's an extra sleeping bag, but I don't take it. I know I sound childish, but I half wish that Addalie will be sleeping there again. The more innocent part of my mind believes that she's just out hunting in the woods, or maybe on vacation. I climb into Nathan's sleeping bag and curl up beside him. He snorts, but stays asleep. In no time, I'm asleep too.


	17. Chapter 17: Rodents from Hell

**Warning: I kind of rush through the days in this chapter. I'm too excited for the rest of the story, and I want to get to the exciting part! Sorry about this boring chapter, it's a little...slow until the end! -Holly**

* * *

Like he promised, Jason woke me up when I started to have a nightmare. I didn't see much; just various angles of Addalie's corpse. Even that is enough, that when Jason wakes me, I'm covered in cold sweat.

I decide going back to sleep is pointless at the moment. Even the first glimpse of my nightmare scared me to bits. Jason is on watch, so I go outside to sit with him. There's still a lot of blood on the grass where Addalie died, and I'm sure I see a piece of a Payla's intestines on the ground. It takes a lot of self control, but I manage to keep my breakfast down. "Ugh." I sigh.

"I know." Grunts Jason. "I've been staring at Payla's guts for the last hour. Did I tell you that all of her innards fell out when Nathan was carrying her?"

"That's disgusting!" I cry.

"That's where we decided to leave the bodies." Chuckles Jason.

"Now I have disturbing pictures in my head, thanks a lot!" I complain. He laughs some more, and I stick my tongue out. The fresh night air is crisp and cold. It's stuffy and smelly in the tent, so I drag the third sleeping bag out to beside the campfire and climb into it.

"You're unbelievable." Jason teases. "What if the Careers come?"

"You're right there!" I point out.

"Yes, I am. Although, I'm glad you're trying to get some sleep." I give him a half smile. I have horrible nightmares when I sleep, but my dreams aren't as scary as the arena. I decided I kind of like my nightmares. When I'm dreaming, I can see Georgie, Addalie and my family again. It's my way of escaping the cruelty of reality, even if not for long. The warm fire and Jason's company soothes me and I drift off to sleep. My friendly environment helps numb the pain of losing Addalie. I dream that Georgie, Addalie and I are sitting on the hill by my house. We're all alive and healthy, which is a bonus. I see Father, Nathan, David and Louisia in the fields. Nathan is carefree again, not the brooding boy he is today. I see another boy with them, which turns out to be Alex. He's having such fun, I can't help but smile. I'm actually having a good time. It doesn't last. The sky turns red. The Careers appear behind me and push Georgie and Addalie down the hill, which has turned into a sharp cliff. I see their broken bodies fall to the ground. Kelly jumps down and kills Nathan on the spot. I see my father go into shock as David is struck down and Alex is slain. Louisia is the last to fall. The Careers somehow fly back up to where I am. Vella throws the dead bodies of Katie and my mother over the side of the cliff. The fields erupt into flames. My district has become hell on earth. The Careers circle around me. Before I can see what they're going to do to me, I wake up gasping. Jason is standing over me, looking worried.

"I would've woken you up sooner," he tells me, "But it looked like you were having a good dream at first."

"I was, at first."

"But you were screaming. It seemed pretty bad to me."

"_At first_. It was a trick. My brain was teasing me."

"We need to move from this campsite." Jason says unexpectedly.

"What?"

"One tribute found us, what's to say others won't? And we've got too many bad memories here."

"True."

"The others are awake." Jason changes the subject again. He looks nervous, but I can't figure out why. "Breah's sitting in the tent. I think Nathan said he needed to use the bathroom. He walked over that way. He'll be-"

"Jason." I interrupt. "You're rambling."

"Am I?"

"Yes, you are. What's up? You look shaky."

He smiles weakly. "Sorry. I just feel bad that I broke my promise, I suppose."

"Promise?"

"That I'd wake you if you had a nightmare."

"Don't worry about it." I say. "You didn't know. It was a good dream at first, remember?" Nathan comes stumbling into the site. He looks dazed, like he just woke up. I laugh; he looks stupid. There are dark, purple circles under his eyes. Nathan smiles when he sees me awake, but isn't watching carefully. He trips over a tree root and I crack up. I'm giggling so hard that there are tears running down my cheeks. He lies on his back, chuckling at his clumsiness.

"Well _that _hurt!" groans Nathan theatrically. He sits back up and makes a big shoe of crawling over to where we are. He stares at us innocently. "What, no sympathy for the guy who nearly broke his back?" I shrug, and throw an apple at his head.

The mood around the campsite is lighthearted as we pack up the camp. Nathan picks me up and we're on our way. I have no idea where we're going, but I'm border than I've ever been before. I' sleeping before I know it. I have another nightmare, but it's nothing I haven't seen before. Sue, I'm shaken, but no longer scared.

Jason leads us to a small cave in the side of one of the mountains. We don't even bother setting up the tent. Nathan sets the sleeping bags out and I crawl in one immediately. I fall asleep in an instant. My mind is mysteriously empty during my slumber. No dreams invade my brain as I sleep. It's almost peaceful, but I'm still on edge. That uneasiness multiplies when I am awaken by a cannon.

I gasp and look around anxiously. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine." Groans Breah sleepily. She's been awake for ages, as she is on watch.

Nathan smirks, and says to Jason. "I'll bet you the rest of the beef jerky that Carter just kicked the bucket!"

"Why would I bet you when I know you're right?" snickers Jason. I roll my eyes and fall back onto the ground. Only a boy could laugh at another human being's demise.

The day floats on lazily. There's not good place to set a fire, so I have nothing to do but sit. I hope the boy from 8's death was entertaining, so the Capitol audience will be pleased. It's only a matter of time before the gamemakers release some kind of mutt on us.

"Ugh." I hear Breah sigh. "I'm so tired; I don't think I can watch much longer."

"Don't look at me!" exclaims Jason. "I was up all night yesterday!"

"Why can't I take watch?" I argue. "I'm the only one who's fully rested!"

"I'll take watch." Nathan says, ignoring me. "You two go to bed."

"Nathan!" I cry in exasperation.

"What?"

"You know what!" I say impatiently.

"Zania, you can _help _me watch." He says slowly, like he's speaking to a two-year-old.

"Oh, spare me." I grumble, but I sit by the cave entrance with Breah's old knife. It's quiet, so I can hear all the wildlife in the woods. Birds chirp and the wind whistles through the trees. I hear leaves rustle around, but it's nothing suspicious. I watch my surroundings carefully. I want to prove to Nathan that I _can_ take watch without any help.

Suddenly, I hear weird chattering. It sounds like when you turn on a radio and all you hear is static. "Nathan?" I call nervously.

"Shh! I hear it too!" he mutters. "Hey! You two!" he says to Breah and Jason. "Pack up. I have a bad feeling about this!"

"I wonder what's making that noise!" My grip tightens on the knife's plastic handle.

"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good." Mutters Jason. We make a beeline for the mountain next to us, but something stands in our way; a pack of rabid chipmunks.

I can tell they're not normal chipmunks. There are spikes on their backs and their claws are longer than Palana's nails. White foam drips down their jowls and their eyes are blood red. I know they must be the mutts the Capitol has sent after us.

"Don't make any sudden movements!" whispers Breah tensely. The mutts pounce.

I scream as three of the chipmunks come after me. Foolishly, I wave my knife at them. One of them falls, but the other two sink their yellow teeth into my flesh. I gasp in pain, and grab the tail of one of them, when I realize the spikes are venomous. My vision becomes fuzzy and I fall to the ground. Nathan rips the furry demons off me, but it's too late. I black out on the cold, hard forest ground.


	18. Chapter 18: Hunted

**Here's the new chapter, and I'm happier with it than I am with the last two... I'm really hard on myself, so that must be a good thing! Enjoy! (*spoiler* Zania didn't die, don't worry!) -Holly**

* * *

Someone slaps my face. And a second time. I still can't see anything, but I'm aware of sharp pains in my leg and my arm.

"C'mon, Zan, wake up!" Nathan mutters anxiously. He slaps my face again, and my vision returns.

"You really need to stop that." I mumble, and I rub my sore cheek. Nathan sighs in relief. I'm in an unfamiliar place, by the base of a mountain. The trees are very thick. There are bandages over my chipmunk bites, but the skin on my hand where the spikes got me is red and raw. My upper arm hurts too, but I can't figure out why. I remember falling on my back, not my arm. Everyone else is covered in bandages except Jason. I guess none of the chipmunks bit him.

I sit up, feeling dizzy, and I almost topple over. Nathan catches me hastily before my head hits the ground. "Whoa, careful there." He says softly."

"It's a wonder you're alive." Says Breah seriously. "That venom may not have been fast acting, but it's lethal. Toxic to humans. I recognize the acrid smell; it's a type of really strong pesticide we sometimes have to use, but we try to avoid it. When we do use it, we have to stay clear of the orchard for days."

"If it's lethal, how am I still alive?" I whisper.

Jason grins and tosses around a box wrapped in a silver parachute. "Our first gift from a sponsor!" he says cockily. "Breah injected the antidote into your arm a couple minutes ago."

"So I haven't been out for long?"

"No, you've been out all night." Corrects Breah. "We didn't get the medicine until four or five minutes ago."

"I didn't even know we _had_ sponsors!" Jason exclaims. He's playing hacky-sack with the medicine box. "We didn't get _anything _before now!"

"We didn't _need_ anything before now!" Nathan points out. He helps me stand up and I lean on him. I still don't feel well, but considering I was just half-dead, I think I'm doing pretty good. Jason struggles to make a fire, since I'm not 'well enough', and eventually he gets one going.

"Hey, I never had any reason to build a fire back home!" Jason explains as I laugh at him. He used up five matches, since they kept burning out. "My mom used to make the fires and do the cooking and all that. When she died, we ate nothing but take-out and nearly froze to death every night."

"What was your mom like?" I ask.

"She was friendly, and pretty. She had a hot temper. When mom and dad got into fights, she usually won. They both had Career training, but hers was better; she'd been training longer. My parents never got along. They hated each other."

"Then why'd they get married?" I say.

"Their dads were friends. They kind of pressured the two of them to get married. I don't even know why or how I was ever born. My mom called me a miracle, but my dad called me a mistake."

"What about you?" Nathan asks Breah. "What's your family like?"

"I lived with my grandmother. My dad left when I was five and my mom committed suicide a week later, leaving me to take care of my little sister. My grandma is insane, so I provide for both of them. I see my father at work, sometimes. He married another lady, a merchant, and they have four kids now. When he does talk to me, he pretends like I'm someone else's kid and like he doesn't really know me."

"You have a job?" I wonder aloud.

"Yes. In District 11, as soon as you can walk, you start work in the orchards. It's tedious, but it pays for food. My grandmother has a small jar full of savings, too, but it's almost gone."

"What's your sister's name?" asks Jason curiously.

Breah's face muscles soften. "Kendra. She's nine. It was her birthday yesterday. My gift to her is making it to the top ten, I suppose." She sighs. No one knows what to say to that, so we sit by Jason's feeble fire in awkward silence. I know I could've done a better job. Breah's staring off into the distance, probably thinking about her sister. The way she was talking, I don't think Breah believes she's going to win. If she's given up hope, what chance do I have?

To break the silence, Nathan talks about our family. I hear him tell a story about how I once got my leg stuck in a gopher hole, but that's a lie; he's the one who got stuck.

Three years ago, we were playing hide and go seek 'home free' in our backyard. All of us were playing, including our parents (not Katie, she wasn't born yet). I was 'it', but I thought that was so unfair, since Alex cheated and everyone else was faster than me. The second I finished counting, Nathan sprang up from behind a tree and sprinted towards 'home'. I started crying in frustration, but that quickly turned into laughter. Nathan was steps from the birdbath we used as 'home', when he tripped and got his foot stuck in a gopher hole. It was hilarious; his leg was buried knee-deep in dirt and his other knee was bent awkwardly towards his chin. I never knew he was that flexible. As hard as he tried, he couldn't get out. David tried to pull him, but he wasn't nearly strong enough. In the end, it took the combined strength of Mom, Dad and Louisia to lift him out. Nathan turned bright red and didn't say a word all night, we was so embarrassed. Now, I hear him twist the story and make _me _seem like the clumsy one. I laugh at how Louisia, David and the others who know the truth are watching at home. I don't tell Jason and Breah the truth, to protect my brother's fragile ego. I didn't mind the others laughing at me; it makes me feel accepted.

Suddenly and without warning, Jason cries "Shh!" interrupting the laughter. He listens intently for a second, then orders, "Pack up the tent. Someone's coming, I can feel it." We do as he says and he instructs us to hide in some thick bushes. We dive into them just in the nick of time. Just as we are concealed, the Careers march into our campsite. They look thin, but determined.

"Are you sure you saw smoke here?" asks Mahogany impatiently.

"Yes, I'm sure." Grunts Dane. "The fire's still burning! Whoever built it sucks at building fires, though." I hold in the urge to laugh out loud, and Jason blushes.

"They were here." Satin declares. "We just missed them." I see what must be the katars in her hands. They have dried blood splattered all over them and I nearly vomit.

"Why are we looking for them, anyway?" complains Mahogany. "Let's go back to camp; I haven't eaten in eight hours!"

"We're the only ones left!" adds Vella. "I doubt they'll be able to hide for much longer. The gamemakers will somehow draw them out."

Kelly scowls. "Are you questioning my authority?"

"No!" Vella replies quickly. I see Dane smile, impressed at Kelly's power over the others.

"Good." Says Kelly. "The quicker we get rid of them, the better. I don't count on being in the arena much longer." The Career pack begins to walk away.

"Who says you're going to win?" demands Mahogany.

I barely hear Kelly snicker and say, "As if any of _you_ could beat me!" The Careers start bickering, but they're too far away; I can't hear them. We wait a couple minutes longer, and then Jason signals that the coast is clear.

"Now what?" I ask nervously.

"We know they're hunting us now." Replies Breah. "We can't stay at one site for too long. I don't know where we should go next."

"We need to get to high ground." Nathan says simply.

"Why?" I question.

"He's right." Jason says. "Did you hear Mahogany complain that he was hungry? He wanted to go back to the Cornucopia, which means there are still supplies left for them. If we're high enough, I don't think they'll come up to get us. They won't go too far away from their food."

"We should get going, then." Says Breah. "They know we're on this area; they might come back here."

Everything's already packed, so we start walking back to the biggest mountain. It takes ages, but we eventually find the highest flat spot right near the top. The sun is just beginning to set when we finish with the tent. Jason tells me not to light a fire tonight, since that's how the Careers found us last time. Breah immediately goes to bed, but Jason and I keep Nathan company as he takes first watch. We are concealed by nothing and the tent is bright red, which to me, is worse than the smoke from a fire. Jason assures me that if the Careers do see us, we'll see them coming before they reach us, but I'm not so sure. If the person on watch dozes off like Addalie did, then we'll all be doomed.


	19. Chapter 19: Disaster

**Voila, another action-packed, full-of-adventure chapter. Remember to Review!-Holly**

* * *

Neither Jason nor I are tired, so we sit with Nathan as day transforms into night. I haven't eaten since breakfast, but I'm not hungry. After being half-dead for a night, I ate at least a quarter of our food supply. I don't think the others minded, since they didn't seem to have appetites.

It's getting cold. For the last few days, it has been mild at night, but now I can see my breath in front of me. I think it's probably warmer in the valley. Jason starts throwing the medicine box around again. I've noticed him doing it often. I watch him play with it; his reflexes are great. I suppose anyone's reflexes would be impressive after eight or nine years of training, but it's still awesome. I stare out at the treetops in the dim light. Something is wrong. I see frost on the leaves and grass. It's only April; frost is rare during the spring. The gamemakers are screwing with us. My knife is impossible to hold, the plastic is so frigid.

Breah joins us after her nap because it's too cold for her to sleep any longer. Jason tells me not to make a fire. He says that's what the Careers are waiting for. The anthem plays, but no one's face is broadcasted in the sky. Breah dumps the food pack out on the ground and starts sorting the food within. Some of the fruit is starting to rot, so she throws it down the hill. We have quite a bit of dried fruit, meat and crackers, but our water supply is diminishing. We'll have to restock in the morning.

To my surprise, the ground begins to rumble. I look up to the top of the mountain, and all is explained. "Avalanche!" yells Jason. We don't have time to grab anything more than our weapons, for the wall of snow is approaching swiftly. I run as fast as I can.

"What the heck?" I yell to no one in particular. "Snow in April? _That _much snow? There wasn't _any _snow twenty minutes ago!"

"The gamemakers set it up!" Breah cries. "Run!"

The snow is fast but we are faster. Sure, we have to dodge rocks and trees, but we widen the gap between us and the snow. Breah is an incredible runner. She's ahead of the pack now, closely followed by Jason. Nathan and I are tied for third. See, if I pretend like it's a race, I don't freak out. My mind plays along with me, but somewhere in my head, the terror kicks in. I feel adrenaline race through me and I go faster yet.

Suddenly, Breah dives on her stomach and rolls down the slope. Her head nearly hits a tree, but she dodges it. I see her try to get up, but she can't; her left hand in caught under a tree root. She pulls, but it's hopelessly stuck.

"Breah, no!" I cry.

"Keep running!" she orders. The snow is gaining on her. Seeing that, she grits her teeth and pulls with all her might. I hear a horrible '_crack_'.

"Breah!" I yell.

"I'm fine!" she calls back, but her voice is an octave higher than it should be. She delicately cradles her injured arm in her other hand and continues sprinting. Just in time, too. The avalanche is right on her heels.

We run as fast as we can all the way down. Sweat is pouring into my eyes and I'm panting hard. There is a stitch in my side; I don't think I can run much longer. It was pointless to worry about that, though. Right when we get to the bottom of the mountain, the snow disappears like magic.

"_Seriously_?" I yell in frustration. "_Are you serious_?"

"Zania, shut up!" Nathan warns. "The Careers might hear you!" I scowl and obey. Meeting the Careers is the last thing I want to do.

"We need to find shelter, quick." Says Jason, taking command. "A small cave would be best."

"Agreed." Replies Nathan. We continue along the base of the mountain, until we come to another one. In between the two mountains is a crevice-like cave, big enough to cover all of us. It won't do much against the wind, but at least we'll be safe from the rain.

"No food, no water, no tent, no first aid supplies!" I panic. "We're doomed!"

"Calm down, Zan. We can hunt later and we're not far from the stream." Nathan explains quietly.

Breah tries to sit down in the cave, but when she lets go of her injured arm, she cries out in pain and picks it up again. "Hold it out, let me see it." Jason tells her. He examines it carefully and observantly. "You broke your wrist. We should probably get your arm in a splint."

"I don't know how to make a splint." Interjects Nathan. "Do any of you?"

I shake my head and Jason says, "No, I don't have the slightest idea."

Breah winces and says, "If we had a brace, I could do it. We have lots of broken bones on the orchards."

"We don't have a brace." I point out.

"Then I have no idea what to do." Breah replies. Nathan and Jason help her sit down, and she positions her broken arm on her lap. "I guess the bright side is that I'm right-handed, not left-handed." She says weakly. "Oh, how I wish we had a brace."

I look up, and see a silver parachute float down from the sky. There's a biggish box attached to it. Jason jumps up and grabs it from the air. He opens it, and starts laughing.

"What?" I ask. "What did we get?"

"A wrist brace," he chuckles, "With instructions on how to use it!" I laugh too, and Jason spends the next half-hour reading the instructions and putting the brace on Breah. She winces and gasps but doesn't complain. Finally, Jason is done, and Breah's pained expression is gone.

She moves her arm around experimentally. "Thanks." She whispers to Jason. "This is much better."

The sun's orange glow melts away the frost. We're facing east, so it's in my eyes, blinding me. I am now aware of how hungry I am and how dry my mouth has become. This is a problem. We've never been starving at home, so I'm not familiar with the feeling. It's painful. I wasn't worried about food or water during the early part of the Games because we had plenty. Now I wonder whether or not we'll starve to death. I hope my parents aren't letting Alex watch. He'd have nightmares if he saw me die a slow and painful death.

When Jason decides we are rested and recovered enough, he leads us to the creek. Every once in a while, Breah throws a chakram at something; to make sure her right wrist stays in practice. She's incredibly accurate, injured or not.

We don't have any bottles left, so we drink from our hands. It takes a while, but I am finally hydrated. The water even tricks my stomach into thinking it's full. The illusion doesn't last long, but it's nice not to have to hear my belly grumble for a while. We find our way back to the crevice before nightfall. It's cold again, so the four of us huddle close together for warmth.

"No food." I say again. "What are we going to do?"

"We can eat edible plants." Breah suggests feebly.

"We can hunt tomorrow." Says Jason.

"You mean _you _can hunt tomorrow." I correct sarcastically. "_I'm _too fragile." Nathan looks at the cave wall guiltily.

Jason pulls the first sponsor gift from his hoodie pocket and tossed it to me. I catch it bunglingly and then chuck it back. We play 'hot potato' until we're too tired to lift our arms. Nathan puts his arm around me. I lay my head on Jason's shoulder, as he is on my other side. Breah takes first watch. Sitting like this is awkward, but sleep finally takes me.


	20. Chapter 20: The Fallen Warrior

**This is the chapter I've been waiting to post! I hope you like it! -Holly**

* * *

I feel a sharp pang in my stomach. Hunger has woken me, like an alarm clock. By the look on my comrades' faces, they're starving too. I took our large supply of food for granted, only eating when I felt hungry, not on a regular basis. Look like that came back to bite me in the butt. I swear, the others can hear my stomach growling.

Breah is moving the fingers on her left hand carefully. She winces every time she moves her thumb. I crawl over beside her, and she smiles. "You're a lot like Kendra." She tells me quietly. "She's sweet and self-entitled too. And stubborn. You two would either be best friends or you would hate each other." I laugh softly. With her good hand, Breah reaches down her hoodie and pulls up her token; a locket. She opens it and shows me the picture inside. "That's Kendra."

Kendra and Breah look alike in some ways, but very different in others. Her black hair is a lot longer, and it's twisted into a knot on the back of her neck. Her smile is wide and dazzling and her bright green eyes sparkle. She has olive-coloured skin unlike her sister, whose skin is brown. In the picture, she's crouched on a tree branch, waving at the camera.

"She's beautiful." I tell Breah.

"She got my mom's looks." Breah explains. "I have more of my dad in me. Boy, is he _ugly_." I giggle.

"Do you get along with your dad's new kids?" I ask her.

"No." Breah's answer is blunt. "I hate them. My father has taught them to hate me too. Whenever I walk by, they hiss horrible names at me. The oldest one of them is eight and he knows worse words than I do." She stared angrily at the ground. "I'm kind of glad I got Reaped. Not so that my dad is proud of me or anything like that, but so he can see what he missed out on. Maybe when I die he'll grow a heart and send money to Kendra, to feed her. I hope he's watching when I die. Maybe he'll feel _some _kind of remorse."

"Breah, you won't die!" I argue stupidly. With her broken wrist, chances are that she will.

She half-smiles at me sympathetically. "If you say so." I know she's just humoring me.

"We're all gonna die if we don't get some food soon." Grumbles Nathan.

"Let's start hunting, then." Jason suggests.

It's pointless; only two of us are capable of hunting, and they're too busy making sure the other two are safe. Whenever an animal scurried by, Jason and Nathan are both distracted. Breah and I find some berries, and we eat those, but they are in no way filling. The only thing we've accomplished is making ourselves more tired.

I collapse in the crevice and hold my starving belly. Is this how I'm going to die; slowly and painfully from lack of food? Maybe if I'm lucky the Careers will find me first.

I'm creating scenarios in my head ('The Various Deaths of Zania Roberts'), when suddenly, trumpets echo throughout the arena. I sit up. "What the-" I begin to say, but Nathan cries, "Shh!"

The voice of Claudius Templesmith, th Hunger Games announcer, rings in my ears. "Tributes, may I congratulate you on making it this far!" he declares. "Today at noon, at the Cornucopia, there will be a feast. For some of you, this is life and death, for others, you can simply replenish your supply. See you all there, in one hour! Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Jason beams. "This is great! Now we won't have to worry!"

"Unless the Careers get the food first." Argues Breah.

"True, but what other choice do we have?"

In the end, we all agree the feast is our best option. We set out for the Cornucopia, strategizing as we go. Nathan pulls me back, behind the others. He whispers urgently, "This isn't a good idea, but it's our best way of getting food. When we get there, I want you to stay in the forest, _hidden_, no matter what happens. We'll be fine, just stay away from the Careers."

"I promise, I will." I tell him. He nods determinedly.

We get to the Cornucopia a few minutes before noon. I find a tree with a thick trunk, with lots of leaves, and I hide behind it. It's good; I can see the battle ground but the Careers can't see me.

The other three prepare themselves a few yards away. To my surprise, Breah intends to join them. She holds five chakrams in her broken hand and the last one in her throwing hand. The look in her eyes is kind of scary; I wouldn't be surprised if she was imagining the Careers with her father's face.

The Careers are lounging around the mouth of the Cornucopia, their weapons somewhat ready. They are not expecting a challenge; they are idiots. Kelly isn't with them, but I can't figure out why. Maybe she doesn't like getting her hands dirty. There are a lot of supplies left in the Cornucopia; the Careers haven't even made a dent in the pile.

The sun is high in the sky; it's noon. A table rises out of the ground in the middle of the clearing, and it's covered with fancy Capitol food. After eating nothing for a couple of days, it will be wonderful to sink my teeth into this.

Jason, Nathan and Breah reveal themselves. The Careers all cackle as my friends walk towards the feast. Vella gets impatient. She gets her switchblade out of her pocket and charges at them. Breah throws a chakram, which gets lodged in her opposition's arm. Vella gets angrier and starts cussing at Breah. Jason steps forward and stabs Vella in the heart, just to get it over with. '_Boom_'. The cannon blares. So far, so good. In my head, I think, '_That one was for Georgie_.'

The other Careers advance, now serious. They know we're not playing games. Mahogany goes straight for my brother, while Dane and Jason engage in a sword fight. Satin comes after Breah, katars ready. Swiftly, Breah flings a chakram at Satin, but it just grazes her hip. A second chakram gets stuck in her shin. She swears in rage, and lunges at Breah, who deflects the katars with her chakrams. Sating stabs at Breah's broken arm. Nothing major happens, but it cuts a couple of the Velcro straps. Breah looks even more determined than before.

"Oh no!" Satin taunts, but she's gasping. Her wounds are bleeding hard. "Did I hurt your boo-boo?"

Breah raises her eyebrow. "Seriously? _You _are asking _me _that?"

Satin scowls and I hear a click. One of the katar's blade splits into three. It looks like she has one knife and one wolverine claw. "You asked for it, cripple." She trusts the triple-bladed katar at Breah, who stops it with a chakram. While Breah is distracted, Satin stabs the other katar into Breah's stomach and clicks the button while still inside Breah, making the blade split into three to make the wound grow bigger. The cannon fires. "HA!" yells Satin, while I scream. Satin changes one of her katars to be single-bladed again. She alternates stabbing Breah with both, until Breah is no more than a hunk of bloody, ravaged meat on the ground. You can hardly tell that it used to be a human. I start to cry.

Suddenly, a hand claps over my mouth. I drop my knife as another is pressed against my throat. The other three Careers are occupied, so there is only one possibility of who this could be: Kelly.

"Nice hiding spot." She hisses. My shrieks are muffled by her hand. "I've been waiting for you." She tells me. "Looking for you _all_ over. It would've been a lot harder to find you if you hadn't screamed. Thank you so much for all your help!" Kelly finishes tying a bandage around my mouth, and pushes me against the tree trunk. She traps me by pinning my hoodie sleeves and hood to the tree with knives.  
"Comfortable?" she pretends to ask me. "Good. Now we can begin. Any last words to your family?" I can't answer; my mouth is full of cotton gauze. "Too bad. I'm sure they'd love to hear from you.  
"Zania. We're all friends here. Mind if I call you Nia? Of course you don't. Well, Nia, I am here to give you a makeover." She holds a knife with a curved blade and a jagged edge. "I've been in contact with your stylist, and we agree, it's time for a new look."She grabs my ponytail and cuts most of it off. She tries to cut my token too, but Kerany's life-lasting spray works; she can't slice it.  
She scowls and starts cutting designs in my arms and legs. I scream, but no one can hear me since I'm gagged. It hurts so much, my vision is going red. I squirm, and the knives are looser, but I'll never work my way free in time. Kelly moves up, to start on my face. I feel the blood trickle into my eyes and I know I'm growing weaker. I hope that my family isn't watching, especially not Alex. He'll never be able to sleep again. Kelly does something to my cheeks, and then steps back.  
"Oh Nia, darling, you look fabulous!" she cackles. "Now, I forgot the finishing touch in my backpack over there. I'm going to go grab it, okay honey? Don't you dare move!" she turns around and walks back through the leave canopy, to a bulky leather backpack. I don't know what's inside, but I don't want to know. I pull away from the tree as hard as I can, and to my surprise, the knives pop out and I am free. I rip the gauze from my mouth and run as fast as I can manage to the clearing.

"Nathan!" I cry shrilly. "Nathan, please, help!"

"Zania!" he calls back, pushing Mahogany to the ground.

Kelly pushes me over from behind and then rolls me over so I'm facing her. "Naughty girl, did you think you'd really get away?" she's holding the foot-long machete from my nightmares, but this is worse. This is real life.

"NATHAN!" I scream.

She smiles. "Lights out!"

Kelly plunges the machete into my body. I hear Nathan cry out in rage before everything goes black.

* * *

*****THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER!***  
I have a few more coming, don't worry. And please don't hate me!**  
**Some of you have PM'd me, asking about chakrams and katars, how they work and where I learned about them and stuff like that.  
If you want to learn more about them, I recommend watching 'Deadliest Warrior, season 2 episode 15, Rajput Warrior vs. Roman Centurion.'**  
**It's not where I learned about those weapons, but it explains them really well.  
I also have a poll on my profile to decide my next story, so check that out.  
Stay tuned tomorrow for another chapter, and please, PLEASE don't hate me!  
-Holly**


	21. Chapter 21: Parting Ways

**And the story is slowing down for a chapter! I know a lot of you are in suspense, and many of you might not like what happened, but keep reading, I plan on it all getting better by the end! -Holly**

* * *

Zania's large brown eyes are open; the look of terror is unmistakeable. They are empty and cold. The girl from 4, Kelly, had cut her hair to just below her chin and drawn little tridents in her skin with her knife. On Zania's forehead, she had written, "Your move."

I stab my sword into the ground in anger. After Zania's cannon went off, I killed the girl from 1 easily, without hesitation. I wanted to go to my sister's side immediately, but Dane, Mahogany and Kelly were still present. To my surprise, Kelly tossed them backpacks and told them to run, like cowards. I didn't care; I'd kill them later.

Now, I hold one of Zania's hands in two of my own. Her body is still warm, but that is deceiving. She has no pulse, no heartbeat. Kelly's knife went right through her left lung and into her heart. Her death was quick, but Kelly made sure it wasn't painless. The tears and blood on her face tell me that much. I use my sleeve to try and wipe some of it away, but it only smears it around worse.

The hovercraft appears to pick up the bodies of Breah, Vella and Satin. I know it wants to pick up Zania, but I refuse to move from my sister's side. Mom told us to stay together.

I feel Jason's hand on my shoulder. "C'mon man." He mumbles. "We have to go." I brush Zania's hair off of her face and Jason helps me stand up. We sit in the mouth of the Cornucopia, as the hovercraft claw lifts my sister's limp figure out of the arena. I bury my face in my hands. I should have been there to help her sooner, as soon as she screamed the first time, but I was too busy. Apparently fighting Mahogany was more important than saving Zania. I hate myself for not going to help her.

"It was a trap." Jason tells me. "Kelly knew you'd make Zania hide. She had Satin kill Breah; she knew that would draw Zania out. It isn't your fault. Kelly's crafty and she tricked us all."

"I promised I'd protect her!" I cry. "Now she's gone. I should just kill myself now."

"No!" says Jason, and he takes away my sword warily. "Do you think that's what Zania would want you to do?"

"Who knows what she wants me to do? She's dead!"

"Nathan, listen to me. Don't throw your life away, you can still win this. Zania would want you to win this." I shake my head, and Jason continues firmly. "Nathan, listen! Your little brother is probably scarred for life now! Think of how traumatized he'll be if you die too! Focus! Your parents need you. Your brothers and sisters need you. And me, too. There are five of us left, and four out of five are Careers. _A Career can't win this year_!"

"No, they can't win." I agree. "Especially not Kelly."

"Exactly. Now come on. The Careers left their supplies here, and we need food." He helps me stand up and we get to work.

There are many backpacks left. Jason grabs two and tosses me one. We fill them with food and other supplies. My hands are trembling and I'm not paying attention to what I throw in the bag. Eventually, Jason takes it from my hands and fills it himself.

It's dark. The anthem plays, and I see Satin and Vella, and then Zania. And, finally, Breah's face looks down at me for the last time.

Jason throws me my backpack. It hits me in the chest, and I awkwardly catch it one-handedly before falling backwards. I don't stand back up.

I hear Jason sigh. "Dude, I think it's time we split up." I look at him curiously. I knew this was coming.  
When the seven of us teamed up together, we said we joined because we wanted a better chance of winning. We didn't know it at first, but the real reason we joined forces was to protect Zania. She was young and vulnerable and she stole their hearts, as she stole mine when we were kids. She made them want to send her home. Now that she's gone, there's no reason for Jason to stay and help me.

"Nathan, you need some space to get your head on straight. I'll try and take out as many of the others as I can. If you're lucky, I'll kill all of them. But you have to win." The intensity in his eyes makes me flinch.

"No." I contradict. "Kelly is mine."

He smirks. "Fine, everyone but Kelly. I'll injure her up for you, though."

I take a deep breath, and it kind of calms me. "So this is goodbye, then?" I mumble.

"This is goodbye." He shakes my hand. "You be careful. You're gonna win and the victor needs to stay handsome."

I frown. "One can only hope."

Jason chuckles, and starts to walk away, sword in hand. He's ready for combat. He knows where to find the Careers, although I don't know how. Before he disappears into the trees, he calls, "I better not have to light a freaking fire!"

I laugh and wave, but once he's gone, I return to the Cornucopia and sit inside. Depression hits me like a brick wall. I know Jason didn't mean anything with his last statement, but it still hurts. I realise how much I miss Zania already.

I hear a cannon. Jason has found them already, I suppose. I just hope that death wasn't him. I expect to hear more cannons, but none come. I guess they've run like cowards once again. It's not normal Career behavior, that's for sure.

The gamemakers have stocked the Cornucopia with Capitol juice boxes. I throw one on the ground and stab it multiple times. I'm splattered with artificial fruit juice, but I don't care. It was a good way to take out my frustration. I feel a little better, but not a lot.

I get an idea. There's a sack full of granola in the Cornucopia for some reason, so I stand it up against the outside wall. I take some kind of berry paste and write 'Kelly' on the rough sack. Repeatedly, I stab and slash the bag. My rage is unforgiving and the pitiful sack is the first to face my wrath. "Kelly, wait until I get my hands on _you_." I say to myself. Oh, how I hate my life.

When I'm done beating up the granola, I fall straight backwards on the ground. It's once again getting late. I didn't realize how long I was pummeling the bag, or how tired it was making me. I stay up just long enough to see it was Mahogany who died, and then I fall asleep in the middle of the clearing.

* * *

**Well, there it is. Yes, I know, shrt chapter, but the slow part is done for now. I promise, not much more brooding will take place!**  
**Please, go to my profile and do the poll! Help me choose which story is next! Your imput is appreciated!**  
**I'm sorry for killing off the main character, and for the change in POV, but it's all for the better! Zania would never be able to face the post-arena nightmares, I can tell you that much!**  
**I promise, it all works out in the end!**  
**-Holly**


	22. Chapter 22: Passing the Time

**Here's chapter 22 guys!**  
**Okay, so I have ringette provincials out of town this weekend, and I will be without a computor. I have school all day tomorrow, and I'm leaving at 2:00, so I won't have anything out tomorrow, Friday or Saturday. I might have the next chapter on Sunday, but that depends on if we win or lose. I'm hoping we win, so look for a new chapter on Monday. Welll, wish me luck! ;)**  
**The poll is still up, vote for what story you want to see next! Just go to my profile and check it out**  
**-Holly**

* * *

I have a pretty strong mind. I don't get scared easily and it takes a lot to get to me. My sister's death? Well, that got to me. I usually never have dreams, but tonight I did. I wouldn't call it a bad dream, I suppose, but I wasn't ready for it. It was like salt in a wound.

If I wouldn't have woken up after my dream, I probably would have accepted it as reality. It was vivid and beautiful, but painful at the same time. I was standing in the arena, over by the creek. Zania looked exactly as she did when I last saw her; her skin was covered in bloody tridents and her hair was short. I guess that hairstyle kind of suited her. The words 'Your move' shimmered on her forehead, and I stared at it mournfully. I couldn't tear my eyes away from Kelly's eerie writing. The machete was gone from her chest, but I could see a jagged wound. Worst of all was her token. It sat untouched on her head like a halo. This feeble piece of wheat and ribbon survived, but she didn't?

Dream-Zania floated (yes, floated) over to me and touched my cheek. Her hands were ice cold and clammy. "_I'm sorry_." She whispered.

"You're sorry?" I sputtered. "I should have been there. I could have saved you, but I didn't!"

"_Nathan, forget that! I shouldn't have screamed; I led her right to me. I've been holding you and the others back from the start. Mark's death was my fault, and Georgie's, and Maria's. Addalie and Breah died for me, too. Don't get mad at yourself because I finally faced death._"

"You're too young." I argued. "You had your whole life ahead of you!"

"_Nathan, you can't protect me forever. Eventually, I'm going to fall out of the tree._"

I smiled somberly. "Didn't you fall the first time? Haven't you fallen already?"

I saw her roll her eyes and she began to walk away. Before she disappeared, she whispered audibly, "_Remember; it's your move. Make it count._" Then she disappeared.

Now I sit inside the Cornucopia, reflecting on the dream. Was it a dream? It feels so real. It feels like Zania was actually talking to me, but she's dead. There's no changing that.

There is truth in her words. I can't protect her anymore and I have to make my move. I know I can't sit in the Cornucopia forever. Part of me wants to hunt down the Careers and kill them both, but the rest of me doesn't want to do anything. I have to do something interesting soon, or the gamemakers will send something horrible my way. I can't bring myself to stray away from the clearing. At one point, I think I see a pack of those chipmunk mutts run by, but they don't notice me. I wonder if they're after the Careers or Jason.

I have no idea what to do to pass the time. I consider continuing my rampage on all granola in the Cornucopia, but that seems boring. I eat half the food Jason put in my backpack and then refill it. If I have to make a run for it, I want to have a full supply.

I find some metal armor in the Cornucopia and I try my best to dent it with a giant mace I found in the back. Its hard work, but when I'm done, the chest plate is hopelessly deformed. I bet my parents are sitting at home cursing at me for destroying resources. I laugh at the thought.

I climb up the Cornucopia and lounge on the roof. The sun is warm and relaxing. I dig in my heels so I don't slide down it and I put my hands behind my head. I think of home.  
When I win, I can get my dad the best machinery money can buy. We'll live in Victor's Village beside Sean and Olivia; everyone will get their own room. I'll build a monument for Zania. She will never be forgotten. I'll help buy food for the poorer people in District 9. Maybe I'll start a charity. I won't become one of those victors who hides in the corner and drinks away their life. I'll be productive with my money.

Suddenly, the cannon booms, and I fall off the side of the Cornucopia painfully. I hit my left arm hard, but it doesn't feel like I broke anything. I can almost hear all of Panem laughing at me, except for my father. Dad would be groaning. I slowly stand back up, and stretch my arm carefully. I am definitely getting a bruise. I pick my sword up off the ground and swear a couple times. I usually don't swear, but mom's not here in the arena to tell me off. I guess Jason has taken out another Career.

I try to entertain myself in the soul-sucking arena. I cut down multiple tree branches. With them, I build a fort outside the Cornucopia, like David, Louisia and I used to do before the others were born. I stack the stumps to make an army of stick-men. I feel six again. I've escaped the arena and I'm back in the trees of District 9. I remember when the kids in my district would all play 'war' at recess. Our parents told us not to because we didn't know how it felt to kill someone, but we didn't understand and we played it anyway. It was just a game. I laugh and think how my situation in terrifyingly real and I've actually killed a couple people. The game still seems pretty fun to me!  
I hide in my fort, and look through the spy window I made. I can see all of my stump-people. I grab one of Vella's extra bows and a quiver full of arrows. '_Pew pew_!' I make fake gun noises as I shoot at the closest stump-men. I miss but two feet at least (archery is not my strong suit), but I hit another stump-man a few yards behind the first. I take out all the stick-people by randomly shooting all over.  
I wonder what the people in the Capitol think about me now. Are they laughing? Do they think I'm insane? Probably both, now that I think about it. That probably kept the audience pretty entertained, so I don't expect any mutts to come. Even if they do, I'll shoot an arrow in their general direction with the bow. There's a 50% chance that I'll kick their butts.  
It's like I've forgotten I'm in the Games. I've never seen a tribute play in a fort before. Usually the situation is more serious, but I don't care. I build a giant bonfire with the remains of my fort and my stump-people. If the last Career left wants to come, let him (or her). Jason will be following them and we'll kick their butt together. The huge fire lights up the now dark clearing. The anthem plays and I look up into the sky. Jason's face stares down at me.  
Jason? So there are still two Careers. Jason's eyes stare down at me from the sky, and I hear him say, "_You _will _win._" He fades away, but it looks like there are two emerald stars in the sky where his eyes used to be.  
This is not good. The fire was a really bad idea. The Careers will be coming, and I don't really want to face Kelly and Dane together tonight. I have to find them eventually, since this _is _the Hunger Games, but I want to do it on my terms. I want to surprise them. It's only a matter of time before they find me. I hide in the bushes.  
After crouching in the shrubbery for an hour and a half, it's evident they're not coming. My legs are sore and cramped. I assume that Jason would not have gone down without a fight. Kelly and Dane are injured; _I_ need to find _them_. I'm the only one in the arena who is fully healed and the Careers aren't stupid enough to come and get me. The problem is, I have no idea where the heck they are. They could be anywhere in the arena by now. I think back to the training centre. Were there any stations on tracking? I don't think so, and if there was one, I didn't visit it.  
I notice blood on the grass that isn't mine, and I remember stabling Mahogany in the upper arm. I nearly cut his arm off; he was bleeding for sure. Would he have had enough sense to bandage it up? No, I see a large amount of dried blood on the grass where I pushed him, when Zania screamed. It makes a trail, leading into the woods. I grab my backpack and follow the trail, running. The Careers will have a campsite of some sort and Mahogany will lead me right to it.


	23. Chapter 23: The Trail of Blood

**Got bronze...ugh, so glad that's over, it was a hard weekend. Here's the next chapter; enjoy! **  
**-Holly**

* * *

The camp isn't easy to find. Some of the blood has already been washed away and more of it has been covered up; I suppose the gamemakers want to make this hard on me. The fact that it's incredibly dark doesn't help at all. I am now in an unfamiliar area of the arena. The dirt on the ground is packed and the trees are shorter and leafier. There are no bushes and the trees are planted a foot or two apart; evenly, on all sides. Its uniformity is unnatural and it makes me uneasy. The layout is too perfect.

The blood leads me to a trail and I follow it warily. I must be getting close to Kelly and Dane; I need to be ready for anything. They probably have split up. It's about that time in the Games. The two of them have either parted ways or are fighting t the death right now. I hope it is the second choice; then I'll only have one Career to kill. I hope they're kicking each other's butts. Then I'll have less work to do.

The trail stops at the base of a mountain. There is blood smeared high and low across the rock. It looks like Mahogany tried to climb the mountain, but the blood stops about halfway up. I look around, but don't see where he went next. The trail has gone cold.

I swear and stab the ground. What will I do now? Dane and Kelly could be on the other side of the arena! I sit down on the rock angrily. The forest is quiet. I see no animals and feel no wind. It's absolutely boring. What I wouldn't give for a distraction.  
That's when I hear it.

I look up and glance at the mountain. I hear it again; the unmistakable scream of Dane. Nothing else in the arena could make a sound like that. I hear another sharper squeal that has to be Kelly, but it comes from behind me. There's nothing but mountain. Where could they be?

I stand back from the mountain and examine it. I wonder if there's perhaps a cave where the blood ends. It's worth checking out. Carefully keeping my distance from Mahogany's dried blood, I begin to climb.

It's tedious. I am tires and sore, so I scale the rock slowly. I don't see any caves, but it's getting harder to avoid the blood. _Screw it_, I think. At least it's not fresh. It sticks to my clammy hands, giving me better grip. I guess Mahogany is useful after all.

When I reach the end of the blood trail, I see no cave, but the blood continues to the right, so I climb sideways. The mountain beside me creeps in; I can barely crawl through the opening in between the two mountains. Good thing I'm not claustrophobic. If Louisia were here, she'd be freaking out.

I see an opening in the tunnel. When I get close enough, I can see a small valley behind the mountains. It's the perfect hideout. My hands find a rope ladder and I slowly lower myself down. Right at the bottom, I see a massive amount of blood in the early morning light. This is where Mahogany fell; I know it. I walk around, and see tons more blood over by another mountain wall. That's where Jason died. I don't hang around there long. A few yards away I see the carcasses of a few chipmunk mutts, which looks pretty fresh. That'd explain the screams I heard. The other two are nearby.

I wander around for a while, but I stop in my tracks when I hear Dane growl, "It ends here." I glance over my shoulder, but I see no one.

I am about to move one and admit that I imagined his voice, when Kelly hisses, "I agree, darling, but do you really think you can win?"

I crouch down and creep silently towards where I heard them. There are thick ferns and bushes nearby, so I dive into those. Through the shrubbery, I see the two Careers standing across from each other. Dane is wielding his long, silver sword and Kelly has a dozen knives hanging from a belt. There's a wicked double-bladed knife in her hand. I notice one of her knives appears to have been ripped from a katar.

Dane's eyes are smoldering. "In case you don't remember, I took out that fricken spy from your district. He put up more of a fight than you could ever manage." Dane wipes the sweat off his forehead, and I notice multiple gashes in his arms, legs neck and one on his cheek. To my amusement, many of them seem to be oozing blood.

Kelly, who looks perfectly fit, snarls, "I could have taken him, but it all worked out in my favor; _you're _injured and _I'm _completely fine. You'll go down easy."

"Your arrogance will be your downfall." Cackles Dane. "You think this will be easy, but it won't be. You're just a little girl; you can't touch me."

Dane pushed her over the edge. Her eyes flash and she throws the knife in her hand. He cusses, and jumps out of the way. It just grazes his shoulder. "It _will _be easy." She sneers. "You're all brawn and no brain." Dane gives a great war cry, and lunges at Kelly. She's quick and nimble; she agilely leaps to the side. "See?" she taunts. "You're so predictable, my friend. This will-" She screams as Dane slashes her thigh. He attacked while she was talking, but not very accurately. Regardless, it hit her, and it looks painful.

"You talk too much." He tells her cockily.

Kelly throws more knives with increased intensity. Dane tries to dodge them, but they all hit him; one gets stuck in his calf. It looks as though she pierced a muscle. Kelly chucks another, giggling insanely, but Dane deflects it with his blade. Now he's on offense, slashing and thrusting wildly. I see worry in her eyes as she slides out of the way each time, only by an inch. He cuts her wrist and her chest. She's gasping for air as she falls onto her back and Dane brings his blade down on her head. She rolls out of the way. The blade gets tangled with her hair and gets stuck in the ground. I hear horrible ripping as she pulls away. There is a whole bunch of her hair stuck to the sword, and her head is bleeding. Her hair is uneven; long in the front and short in the back. It looks ridiculous.

Dane is struggling to get his sword out of the ground and Kelly sees her chance. She unlatches another knife from her belt, and jumps onto Dane's back. He yells in rage and struggles and Kelly ties to slit his throat. He grabs her arm and throws her against a tree. The '_thump_' her head makes when it contacts the trunk is not reassuring.

Dane spits out a mouthful of blood and approaches her. "_See?_" he mocks, repeating her earlier tone. "Now I'm going to finish you with my bare hands."

I don't exactly see what happens next. Dane bends down to pick her up, and a cannon goes off. He falls to the, Kelly's last knife is stuck in his chest. She gasps in relief and warily gets up. I see her shaking. She picks up her knives from around the area as she breathes deeply. "One down, one to go." She whispers to herself. "The hard part is over." She walks away, presumably to her camp.

I make myself comfortable in my green cover. There will be a showdown tomorrow; it's inevitable. I want to be fully rested, because I know Kelly will be ready.


	24. Chapter 24: The Showdown

**This is not the last chapter either. Just sayin'. **  
**-Holly**

* * *

When I wake, my neck is quite sore. I realize I'd been sleeping on a root and my head had been lolling backwards unnaturally as I slept. I try to rub the kink out of my neck but it's no use; my neck is as stiff as ever. Not a great start to the last day in the arena.

I eat as quickly as I can. I stuff myself silly, since I'm not sure when the next chance I'll get to eat will be. I feel like throwing up, but I manage to keep it down. Throwing up would not help me one bit.

I crawl through the brush, to the clearing where I'd observed the death match between Dane and Kelly. The hovercraft picked up Dane's body sometime in the night. I am not looking forward to seeing Kelly today. Dane was enormous, and incredibly strong. I thought he was unbeatable, but Kelly took him down anyway. If she took _him_ (a giant, trained mountain of muscle) down, what chance do I have?

Well, I can't give up yet. I promised Jason and Zania that I'd try. I'll die honorably, like he did, no doubt. Zania died screaming, I don't know how honorable that is.  
I snicker to myself, but then stop. The memory flooding into my mind is painful. To my surprise, it's getting harder for me to breathe. I sit on the forest floor anxiously and hide my head in between my legs as I try to regulate my breathing. It's hard but I manage to do so eventually. I can't show any kind of weakness at this stage in the Games. I don't want the Capitol people to pity me.

I stand up when I'm feeling better, gripping my sword in a defiant sort of way. I storm off in the direction Kelly headed last night. Her wounds were bleeding heavily, so I have another convenient blood trail to follow. There's discarded hair here and there, and it's disgusting. I hope Kelly had the sense to wrap up her injuries before the fight. I won't be able to concentrate on killing her if I have to stare at a bald spot on the back of her head. Erg.

After a while, I reach her camp. I can see the smoke from her camp fire through the trees. I see her sleeping in front of her fire. There are tears on her scarred face. It would be so easy to just put her out of her misery now, without having to fight her at all. She doesn't deserve that, though. If my sister had to suffer at her hands, than she will suffer at mine. I will be merciless, I _have _to be.

Anger surges through me as I watch her peaceful face. She doesn't deserve this serene rest. Furiously, I kick dirt in her face. Particles get stuck in her wounds; I hope it stings. She wakes up snarling, but when she sees me she smiles arrogantly. "So this is it, is it?" she whispers.

I scowl. "For you, it is."

"I wouldn't be so sure." She smiles somewhat sincerely. "I'm confused, though. I was asleep; vulnerable. You spared me. Why? I wouldn't have done the same for you."

"I guess I'm just a nice guy." I growl. She raises her eyebrow. "When I fight you, I want you to be conscious. I want you to feel it when I kill you. I want you to feel it when you breathe your last breath."

She smiles, and it almost looks genuine. "How…melodramatic. Touching, really. Too bad though. Now you don't stand a chance."

"You're confident."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you?" She beams falsely. "Confidence is key, my dear." I see her inconspicuously pick up her knife belt. My grip tightens on my sword. I drop my backpack on the ground; either way, I don't need it anymore. I don't really want it either. It's kind of heavy. Kelly studies me. "So I guess it's time. Let's dance, partner."

I roll my eyes and grumble, "Do you want to lead, or shall I?"

She smiles mischievously. "I'll let you know." I'm barely ready when she lunges at my throat. I manage to deflect her, but barely. She rolls to the side and snarls at me. She sounds like a retarded bear.

I swing my sword at her and she tries to dodge, but my sword hits her on the chest, right where Dane got her yesterday. She screams and I laugh, "Hurts, doesn't it?"

"You MORON!" She shrieks.

"Someone's a little grumpy this morning!" I taunt. She throws a knife furiously, but I'm not watching. It hits my shoulder, getting lodged in the flesh. I don't dare pull it out; if I did it would bleed profusely.

I'm not nearly as good as she is when it comes to combat. Sure, I'm tiring her out, but I'm getting tired myself. I've managed to slice her up well, but I have a growing list of injuries; a deep stab in my leg, a cut on my cheek and the fact that I'm missing the tip of my middle finger.

Now we stand, staring at each other intensely. He eyes are thick with tears and her bizarre hairdo is matted with blood. When she speaks, her voice is raspy. "It's over. Surrender now and I'll make sure it's quick."

"I'll never surrender to you." I promise her grimly.

"Then I'll give you the first move. Come at me. Hit me with your best shot, prairie boy."

I grimace and charge at her. She dodges easily, and attacks my chest. I struggle, so she barely scrapes me, but she's getting close. Swiftly, I grab the knife from her hand and plunge it into her stomach. She gasps as I throw her off of me.  
She's lying on the ground, face up. The color is draining from her face and her eyes are flashing around the campsite wildly. I glare at her. "Your move." I say loud and clear, so I know she can hear me. She twitches and I see her trying to talk, but I ignore her. I grab her foot-long machete, and stand over her menacingly. She seems to be pleading with me. _No mercy! _I remind myself. "Lights OUT!" I cry, and I plunge the sword into her chest. The cannon booms.

I rip the knife from my shoulder, and as I foresaw, the wound starts gushing blood. I hear Claudius Templesmith announce, "Ladies and Gentlemen, let me present to you the victor of the 35th annual Hunger Games; Nathan Roberts, of District 9!" They play recordings of Capitol people cheering. I wish I could get my hands on them, too. They don't deserve to be free.

The hovercraft appears and lowers its ladder. The instant I grab it, I am frozen in place. Slowly, I am raised out of the appalling arena.


	25. Chapter 25: Reliving the Arena

**This is a bit of a boring chapter, I apologize. If you were curious about how some of the other tributes died, then maybe you'll like it. Wow, I'm not that great with emotional stuff ;)**  
**-Holly**

* * *

The first thing they do is throw me on a cot. An oxygen mask is forced over my mouth and they inject painkillers into my bloodstream. I feel a little drowsy, but I refuse to lose consciousness. A couple of Capitol surgeons start working on my shoulder hastily. They'll want to get as much done as possible before we get to the medical lab. They'll knock me out with some kind of Capitol medication then, so I won't be able to fight it. A lady with hair as white as her sterile uniform tries to stop the bleeding from my finger. No one's touching the cut on my face, but it isn't exactly a priority; it's not bleeding too badly.

I feel the hovercraft begin to lose altitude. Someone cries, "Prepare for transfer!" and the doctors and surgeons try to prepare me the best they can. They strap me to the gurney and attach the IV bag to a stand on wheels. They surround me, preparing to move me when we land.  
Instead of being lowered on the ladder, they use some sort of lift to propel me down to the roof of the hospital. More Capitol officials are waiting for us there. They hurry me into the building, to a room that's so white it hurts my eyes. I don't know why they're hurrying like this; my wounds aren't even that severe. They hook all the IV's back up and plug me into a monitor that records my heart rate. They inject me with more medication, and I am put to sleep.

When I wake up, they are still there, working intensely. The painkillers have worn off, so I can feel sharp pains in my arm and leg. My finger and cheek seem to be doing better. I wonder how long I've been out, but if I asked one of the doctors, they'd make me black out again. I don't know why they don't want me awake; are they afraid of hurting me? That's ironic, since they're the reason I was put into the Games in the first place. Stupid Capitol clones. I scowl.  
Of course, a nurse notices me expressing my anger, and makes me go back to sleep.

I see faint images of my sister and the rest of my family while I'm out. Nothing real clear, just vague shapes and sounds. When I am finally awake for good, the room is empty. There are no IV's in my forearm and no pain anywhere in my body. I was sure the stab wound in my shoulder would have left a scar, but the skin is surprisingly smooth and unmarked. Even the prominent scar I'd gotten when David dropped a shovel on my foot is gone. Too bad; I liked it. It gave me some character, or so I thought. Apparently the doctors didn't think so.

I'm wearing nothing but a white robe. I feel a little uncomfortable, since I'm certain I'm being watched. I hope Morjay comes in soon to get me dressed. I have to be presented as victor soon, I'm sure of it. They'll make me sit and watch a recap of the Games, and then the next night I'll be interviewed as a victor. Then President Snow will crown me, and I'll be sent home in no time. I don't think I was asleep for long, but since I'm fully recovered, the recap part will probably be tonight. I am sure of that when my prep team walks in to prepare me. I try to ignore them, because it's so tempting to just reach out and snap their necks. They're babbling about how _wonderful _this year's Games were. I feel sick.  
When I'm 'nice enough' to see my stylist, they bring Moray in. He doesn't speak as he dresses me in a dress shirt, a sweater vest and nice pants. It's not really my style, but I don't exactly have a choice. Anyway, I like Moray, so I don't want to hurt his feelings. He informs me that the Capitol people adored my hair during my last interview, so he gels it accordingly; it's so long now, it's hanging in my eyes. Moray says it looks 'boyishly handsome', so I don't argue. He finishes by clasping my token around my wrist. I hadn't even noticed it was gone. It doesn't matter; I'll be burning it in a couple days anyway.

Before they send me out onto the stage, I see Sean, Olivia and Palana. Olivia makes a beeline for me, and hugs me gratefully. She looks stunning; whoever did her hair and wardrobe did a great job. It's not creepy that I think so, I remind myself. She's only a year older than I. Sean puts a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. He looks into my eyes, and it's like we're having a conversation. I can tell he's proud of me and that he's mourning Zania's loss almost as much as I am. Palana is hysterical, crying and laughing at the same time. She tells me over and over that she knew I'd win, but I try to ignore her. Her optimism is annoying.

Finally, they send me onstage. The Capitol audience roars, so I fake a smile and wave half-heartedly. They sit me down in a chair, and I look at a giant TV screen. The recap has begun.  
They repeat the Reaping, Interviews and training scores. I flinch every time I see Zania. It's surreal that only a couple weeks ago, she was alive; walking, talking and smiling. Living.  
I wonder to myself how long I was in the arena. At least a week and a half, I decide. Perhaps two. I guess I'll figure it all out when I see then end of the recap. I'm not looking forward to it.  
They play the bloodbath next; some parts in slow motion. Dane takes out two tributes in the first two minutes. Satin mauls the boy from three with her wretched katars. To my horror, I see Xavier throw a hatchet at Sarah, and blood explodes from her chest. Kelly kills him seconds later. I don't watch when Mark and Georgie die, but manage to eye the screen when three more fall.  
They cut to Maria's death. I look cold-blooded as I throw her to the side. Zania's screams torture me. I shouldn't have killed her. I knew it at the time too, but I didn't care. Am I any better than the Careers?  
Payla kills Addalie then Jason disposes of her. With interest, I watch Vella snipe Harvey with an arrow; that had been a death I hadn't seen. It's quite impressive, I have to admit.  
On the day where we are attacked by the chipmunk mutts, I see Dane beat the boy from 8 to death brutally. They play _that _in slow motion. No matter how much I hated Carter, I feel bad for his mother watching this at home.  
In no time, they reach the part of the Games I am dreading; The Feast. Vella's death is quicker than I remembered and much better than she deserved. I watch Satin and Breah battle it out, and cringe when Satin rips my old ally apart. Zania screams and I watch in horror as Kelly grabs her from behind. She is fastened to a tree, and I bury my face in my hands. It's too much. I can't watch. I feel my eyes sting, and I swear at myself quietly. I refuse to watch my sister be tortured. I hear the speakers shake with the boom of her cannon, and I compose myself. I look back up just in time to see me stab Satin in my rage.  
They show me sitting with my dead sister. I look lost and frail. She looks even worse than in my memory; the blood is splattered across her face. Eventually, Jason drags me away.  
They cut away again, to the trio of Careers. I watch as Mahogany sneaks behind Dane, obviously trying to surprise attack him. Kelly warns Dane just in time, and Dane stabs Mahogany mercilessly. Huh. I'd thought Jason had been responsible for that one.  
Of course, next up is Jason's death. After they show me playing in my fort, they show him stalking the two Careers. He accidentally steps on a twig, and Dane swings around anxiously. Their fighting is intense, and Jason batters the mountain from 2 up quite a bit. Dane stabs Jason through the head with his sword, and that's that. I resist the urge to vomit all over the floor.  
The rest of the recap is nothing I haven't seen before. My face looks deranged as the hovercraft lifts me out of the arena. The Games changed me, that's for sure.

Caesar thanks the crowd again and reminds them to tune in tomorrow for my interview. I am lead off the stage and taken to the Training Centre, escorted by Sean, Olivia, Palana and Moray. I don't sleep in the room Zania and I shared the last time we were here. Sean lets me take his room, and he sleeps on the couch instead. He tells me he doesn't mind, but I still argue. It's pointless. I end up sleeping there anyway.

Thirteen days, I was in that arena. That's one of the longest Games I remember. I finally nod off, thinking of the incredible competition I had, and what a miracle it is I'm still alive.


	26. Chapter 26: Crowning the Victor

Sean wakes me gruffly the next morning. It looks like he's had a long night. I feel guilty about stealing his bed, but before I can apologize, he raises a hand and stops me in my tracks. I walk into the dining room and start eating right away. I can't resist the Capitol food; it's the only good thing about the Capitol. Yeah, my mom's a great cook, but there's something about artificial flavoring that I really like.  
Olivia is eating slowly. Her hair is pulled back messily and there are tears streaming down her face. She doesn't make a sound. I realize this must be nearly as hard for her as it is for me. I remember watching her Games. There were five twelve-year-olds that year, and she watched all of them die. I knew she had a soft spot in her heart for Zania, especially since she was her mentor.  
I comfortingly put my hand on her shoulder, and she looks up suddenly. Her tear-stained blue eyes look into mine. She looks hopelessly depressed and scared; her misery rivals mine. I know she can see the sadness in my eyes, too, even though I'm trying to hide it. Hastily, she pulls me into a bone-crushing embrace. She starts sobbing uncontrollably into on my shoulder, and I try to pat her back reassuringly. My tee-shirt is soaked, but I know Moray will have me change into something else anyway. Sean comes in, but when he sees Olivia crying, he subtly slides out of the room. Palana, clueless as ever, sits at the end of the table watching us curiously. I glare at her and she quickly looks away.  
It takes Olivia a few minutes to calm down. When she sits back up, her eyes are res and puffy, and her face is soaked. Hoarsely, she whispers, "I'm sorry." And continues to eat.

"It's fine." I tell her quietly. "I know how you feel."

"Oh, I feel nowhere near how you feel. I wasn't there!" She smiles a watery smile. "We're here if you need us. Sean and I, I mean."

"Thanks. And I'm here too. If _you _need help." She nods slightly and eats.

I don't do much until noon; I mostly just stare out the window and pat Olivia on the back when she starts to cry. Sean sits across from us, looking thoughtful, but he's quieter than I am. After lunch, Moray takes me away to the auditorium the original interviews were at. My prep team gets to work, transforming me into a _victor_; not just some boy from District 9. They don't make my hair sit flat today, but they spike it in a _special _way so it looks more orderly. I wear a gold flashy dress shirt with the sleeves pushed up. My pants today are black with a gold belt, and the shoes are brown. I look older; almost twenty-three, I suppose.

"Where are the others?" I ask Moray softly.

"Kerany is getting them ready." He replies, just as quiet. "It's tradition. The fallen tribute's prep team prepares the mentors and escort." I wince when he says the word 'fallen'. He finishes adjusting my wardrobe, and then puts his hands on my shoulders firmly, so I have no choice but to look at him. "One more night." He tells me. "Just keep a brave face for one more night. After this, you can hide away for six months."

"What do you mean, six months?"

"You'll have to come back for the Victory Tour." He reminds me gently.  
Ah, yes, the Victory Tour. How could have I forgotten? The Victor of the Hunger Games gets to parade around the districts, celebrating their big win. Basically, it's a slap in the face to the districts, who have to act happy, and torture for the victor, who is trying their hardest to forget their Games. I am definitely not looking forward to meeting the family of the tributes I killed.  
"Don't worry about that now." Moray tells me. "Just go out there, and be as charismatic as you were in your first interview." I nod slightly, and take my place, waiting for my cue.

Caesar Flickerman is already out there, warming up the crowd and explaining who I am; as if they've forgotten. I grimace angrily, just hoping to get it out of the way. Instantly, I turn my face into the mask instead. "Please, welcome out Nathan Roberts, this year's victor!" Caesar calls. I walk out, acting excited and happy, and the crowd goes wild. Caesar shakes my hand warmly and we sit down in the chairs provided. He smells weird, but I don't know the smell. It's nothing I've smelt before.  
I look out into the crowd. On a platform near the stage is my team; Palana, Sean, Moray and the prep squad. I spot Olivia in the crowd near the stage. She isn't on the platform, since she was Zania's mentor, not mine. She smiles at me somberly and winks. I know she was trying to look happy, but the anguish in her eyes cannot be hidden.  
Caesar beams at me genuinely. "Well, well, well. Nice to see you back here, Nathan!"

"Nice to be back!" I lie smoothly, trying to sound relieved.

"What an incredible ordeal you just went through. Who do you think was your biggest competition?"

The question catches me off guard, a little. Not that I wasn't expecting it; it's just that I wasn't very focused. I consider for a moment. "Well, the obvious answer is Kelly, but I have to say it was myself. When Zania was still alive, I wasn't planning on coming out alive. All I wanted to do was send her home. After she died, I couldn't think straight or focus. It was hard just keeping myself alive." It's hard to talk about this on stage, but surprisingly, I don't feel weepy. I feel depressed, of course, but It's nice to finally get it off my chest. I see tears streaming down Olivia's face. Whoops. I guess she wasn't expecting _that _answer.

Neither was Caesar. He stumbles with his words, which is definitely a first. "I-I-Well what a well thought out answer! Good for you!" he stutters. After he composes himself once more, he asks me, "I know this is a…personal question, but what was going through your head when you were Reaped?"

I sigh. I don't want to answer, but I do anyway, "A lot of things. I was worried about what my family would do. I was scared because Z-Zania was so young." I choke out my sister's name, because I can feel my throat seizing up and I am dangerously close to crying. I breathe deeply and continue, "I was wondering what I would do and who my competition would be. And I was trying not to fall over when Zania was hanging off of me." I finish quickly, my voice cracking.

"Ah, yes, we all remember that. You mentioned your family. What is it like at home? How do you get along with your siblings?"

"Louisia is the oldest." I explain. "She's five years older than I am. She's quiet, so we don't talk much. David is three years younger than me, and we fight a lot. Alex is six, so when I do spend time with him, all we do is play make-belief. And Katie is almost a year old; she doesn't do much."

"I see you skipped Zania." Caesar pointed out.

I glare at him furiously. "So?" He is seriously pissing me off. I feel like a time bomb, about to explode.

He flinches at my icy tone, and moves on. "One interesting moment in the arena was when you built a fort by the Cornucopia. I can tell you, that in the Capitol, we were all amused. Can you tell us what was going through your head?"

My angry gaze doesn't falter as I answer steadily. "I was bored and missing home. I'm glad that amused you so much." I hear the crowd whisper in shock my cold words startle them. They're used to the happy Nathan, the 'smiley' Nathan. This hostile Nathan has come out of nowhere. I know it completely ruins my 'charismatic' angle, but it's taking all my self control not to attack the man before me; a positive attitude is definitely not happening.

Caesar nervously adjusts his pea-green tie and I see beads of sweat on his forehead. "Okay, I guess it's time to present you with your crown!" The crowd goes wild, and I raise my eyebrow. Usually they do this before the interview; right after the recap. I stand up reluctantly. President Snow waltzes on stage, with a crown on a pillow. A Capitol attendant takes the pillow as he faces me.

"I'm _so _sorry about what happened to your sister." He whispers as he places the crown on my head. He's smirking. He feels no remorse. I almost lunge at his throat.

Caesar says my name one last time, and the crowd goes beserk, not wanting me to leave. When the cameras turn off, I storm offstage and throw the crown on the floor. I see Sean pick it up and pocket it in the corner of my eye. I am literally shaking with rage.

"Good job." He tells me lightly. "I was expecting you to rip Caesar to pieces, you did very well."

"I was considering it." I growl. I notice tears of anger and mourning running down my face. When Olivia arrives backstage, she hugs me comfortingly. She's crying too. Palana rocks back and forth on her heels awkwardly. I am taken back to the Training Centre.

I don't even bother changing into my pajamas when I collapse into Sean's bed. The only thing I did take off, other than the crown, is my shoes. Tears are really flowing now. I wipe my eyes and nose on my sleeve scornfully. I've never cried this much before in my life.  
Suddenly, Olivia appears in my doorway. I hastily try to hide the fact that I'm crying, but she rolls her red, puffy eyes. Quietly, she walks into the room and sits on the end of my bed.

"Cry if you want." She tells me. "Don't stop because of me. This is long overdue."

"I just want to go home!" I groan miserably.

"Tomorrow we just have a banquet for the sponsors, and then we can leave." She assures me. I'm amazed at how put-together she sounds. Despite the tears welling up in her eyes, her voice is strong and clear.

I frown. "I hate the Capitol. Why do we need to _thank_ them? They sent all twenty-four of us in there to our death."

"It's polite." She tells me. "The sponsors provided that brace and saved Zania from that pesticide. It's only right to thank them."

"The antidote was pointless." I scoff. "She died anyway." Olivia sobs and falls forward onto the bed. I pat her gently on the back. "I'm sorry." I whisper guiltily. She hits me on the arm. I know she's trying to hit me hard, but it's a feeble attempt.

When she finally sits up, she just looks helpless. "I-it's fine. I don't want to go either, but we have to make an appearance. Don't worry, you just have to thank everyone who comes up to you and smile like you're grateful."

"I guess Zania would have wanted me to go." I smile sadly. "She would have been handling this better than I am. She was-" But I stop. Olivia is crying into her hands, not even listening to me. I hug her tightly. "What's wrong?" I mumble.

"This is just too much!"

"What is?"

"Zania dying, my nightmares; just the whole stupid Games in general!"

"You have nightmares?" I ask curiously. She nods as she sniffs, and I continue, "W-What are they about?"

"Everyone I love is dead at my feet." She mutters. "When I wake up, I'm always alone, so I freak out and think that my dream is real."

"Sounds horrible."

"It is."

I sigh. "Too bad you couldn't stay here. Then when you wake up, you wouldn't be alone." I'm not aware of the words coming out of my mouth.

"Can I?" she begs.

I stutter. "Yeah, I guess so." She smiles gratefully, and leaves the room. When she comes back, she's in her pajamas.

"I'll sleep on the floor." She tells me softly. "Thank you so much." I shrug, and she turns off the light. To my surprise, I am more relaxed with another human in the room. I fall asleep to the sound of her even breathing.

* * *

**Wow, I'm sorry. I didn't realize how boring the story was getting. Don't worry, I'll wrap it up soon.**  
**PLEASE, vote for the sequel/prequel on my profile!**  
**-Holly**


	27. Chapter 27: Home

During the sponsor banquet, I don't say anything. I vaguely remember shaking a few hands before Sean and Olivia lead me to the train.  
It's a long ride home. I sit on the couch and stare out the window as Olivia leans on my shoulder. Sean cleans his fingernails with a knife. Palana prances around, trying to distract us and get us talking.  
"I won't see you all for _three months!_" she cries. "Don't you have _anything_ to say?" Eventually, she gives up and starts reading a magazine.  
Olivia sleeps in my room again. Her head rests on my shoulder, and it reminds me of when Zania and I slept in this very room. My eyes sting and I try to sleep regardless.  
Moray brings me to a deserted room around noon. He dresses me in a simple t-shirt and jeans. This is what I am to wear when I get to District 9. The entire district will be gathered outside the Justice Building, waiting for me. My family will be sitting in seats of honor. I will be awarded my house in Victors' Village, next to Sean's and Olivia's. Then Moray and Palana will be sent home.  
The train comes to a start, and I get my game face on. I have to crack a grin at least once. We get ready by the door, and Olivia loops her arm around mine while Sean guides me with a hand on my shoulder. We walk out on to the platform, ignoring the stupid cameras and Capitol reporters.  
Peacekeepers usher us into the back entrance of the Justice Building. They show us the way through the maze of corridors. Through the window in front, I see a crowd of familiar faces. My parents are sitting on the stage with my siblings sitting around them. It's refreshing to see them all again, but I feel hollow, because there's one person missing.  
"Time to shine." Sean whispers grimly. I open the doors, and step out.  
The crowd is screaming. I smile, and it's genuine; I can't help it. I wave at people I know; my friends from school, the merchants and the neighbors. The mayor recites a speech, but I can't hear her over the cries of my district. She gives me the deed to one of the houses in Victors' Village, and my family and I are escorted there by Peacekeepers.  
Now I'm really back home.

My mother embraces me, petting my head hysterically. Louisia is holding back tears as she smiles at me and holds my hand. David stands awkwardly to the side. Dad is holding Katie, as still as a statue while Alex runs around, evidently pretending to be an airplane.

"Hey Nate!" he cries exuberantly. "Where's Zanie? Momma told me she went to a better place! Where's that? The Capitol?" He bombards me with questions, but my heart falls at the first one.

"We wanted to wait until you got back for the funeral." My mother whispers. "We thought you'd want to be there." I nod somberly. Suddenly, I am stuck in a group hug. Everyone joins in, including my dad. We're all crying, even Katie, although it's obvious she has no idea what's going on. We cry in our new home, until we can't any longer.

**Two Days Later**

I look at Zania lying in the coffin. She is starting to decompose, after nearly a week, so I don't stand too close. Kelly's 'art' is still visible. I'm certain I'll never be able to hear the words 'Your move' again without having a breakdown.  
The ceremony is executed by an elderly man from the richer part of town. He says a few parting words, and then closes the coffin. I have no idea where they're taking her now; I just know that she is to be cremated. My token will burn around her fragile wrist.  
Alex tugs on my leg, and I pick him up carefully. His pudgy face is dirty and wet. Yesterday, mom and Louisia explained where Zania had really gone, and how she'll never come back. He wasn't taking it to well.  
The elder dismisses me, since I choose not to watch the cremation, and I run home. After I lock the door behind me, I leap up the stairs, and barricade myself in the biggest room.  
I'd transformed this room into 'Zania's room.'  
Dad helped me move all her belongings from our old house, and we put them in here. Louisia arranged it like her old room. In a glass case directly below the window sits her token. I sit down beside the case and begin to cry.

**One Year Later**

I hear a knock at my door. Swiftly, I run down the staircase, and open the door. Olivia smiles at me and I kiss her on the cheek. It had been a while since we'd started going out. She was perfect for me; she knew exactly what I was going through.

"Be back before nine!" My mother calls, but Olivia walks in, and hangs her coat on the rack. "Oh!" Mom cries when she gets to the door. "You guys are staying here tonight?"

"Yes." I answer. "Olivia wanted to play with Katie." My mom nods sadly as we walk into the sitting room. My father is sitting on the couch with a drink in his hand. I can tell it's alcohol by the smell. It doesn't surprise me; ever since I'd gotten back from the Victory Tour, dad had been irresponsive and he drinks a lot. Mom says he's gone into shock.  
Alex is playing with some toys I'd gotten him from the Capitol. Some days he asks where Zania is and why she isn't playing with him. We try to explain to him, but he never listens. David tried playing with him instead once, and he threw a tantrum.  
Finally, Olivia spots Katie and picks her up. Katie is nearly two years old now. She can walk and even talk a little bit. She's grown so much; she looks exactly like Zania did at her age. Sometimes when I'm depressed, I look through old family photos. The resemblance in uncanny.  
I spend as much time with Katie as I can. Sure, it makes me sad to think of Zania, but I know Katie is helping me heal. I'd never really been a part of Zania's toddler years, and I am determined to be the best big brother _ever_ for her look-alike. I hope to protect her like I tried to protect Zania, before the arena.

I must look sad, because Olivia takes my hand and squeezes gently. Her blue eyes stare deeply into mine. "I miss her too." She whispers. I glance down at Katie, who is looking at me with a concerned expression, which looks odd on a two-year old. She then relaxes, and smiles. I know everything is going to get better.

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading, it means so much to me!**  
**Yes, this is the end :( but I'll be back with another fanfic soon!**  
**The poll ended up being a tie between Nathan's Victory Tour, and Olivia's Games. I'll eventually do both, but I'm going to do Olivia's Games first, since I'm REALLY excited about that.**  
**I'd like to thank Genetically Predisposed Chicken for all his/her feedback. I checked back afetr every chapter to see if you reviewed, so I knew how to improve! I really appreciate the help!**  
**I'm not going to post for a while since I need to plan out the next story first (and I need a break!)**  
**Remember to check back often for the prequel!**  
**-Holly McCain **


	28. Update (Author's Note!)

***UPDATE!***  
**Thank you for reading this story! I loved writing it, and I'm glad everyone liked reading it so much, no matter who I killed off.**  
**I should be getting the first chapter of my next fanfic out tomorrow, so check that out. I'd also appreciate it if you checked out my account on FictionPress. Same username, just a different site. I post more...original pieces there. Pease go see what I have up there, especially if you're a fan of sports!**  
**Olivia's Games are up next, are you ready?**  
**-Holly McCain ;)**


End file.
